Defense of the Ancients
by LightRedemption
Summary: Embark on the epic journey of an aspiring hero, from the depths of the Underdark to the top of Mount Hyjal, as the legendary battle for the Ancients unfolds upon the world. Chaos and balance fights their last struggle, while the fate of the earth and heavens lies in one person. The saga begins, here. For now, just T, for torture. Art by Kunkka.
1. Prologue

__**With the advent of Dota 2, I finally decided that I need to push this out before it becomes irrelevant. It is, by all definitions, my very first fanfiction I wrote 2 years ago. Trust me when I say that the quality was less than desirable though. However, I did take my time to brush it up and publish it, at the very least. Readers need not fret about is qualifications now though, as I've taken the liberty of rewriting it. The aim of this story is to make the DotA lore (as close as I can) an integral part of the Warcraft 3 lore.**

****For those of you who are not aware: DotA is a popular custom map of Warcraft 3.

Important note: This follows up on Warcraft 3 lore, ignore all events of WoW (I don't even play it)

* * *

_Prologue: Freedom is at hand_

Midnight draws closer upon the high plains. As the dark moon's luster manifests itself onto the swaying grass, the night's rhythm could also be heard blowing with the wind. As the slender tone entered within the cracks of the castle walls, it would not be strange for one to be joyous and appreciative of the sudden change of scenery in the cold night. Marvelous, the castle is not. Archaic however, it is. Withstanding the test of time was one of the many goals the builders had originally had in mind, and one could not bash their evident success, even if it did lack certain "finesse". The people living in the castle could not care less for the attractiveness of the walls that protect them from outside harm, though. They are simply content with the fact that they were able to lead a normal, peaceful life. In this land of the Forsaken, little else can be expected from its citizens. Of course, mattered not how small or seemingly insignificant a population of a castle is, it still needs its ruler. Up on that high tower in the far north, away from sights of the mere residents, stands a majestic chateau complex, built and designed fit for those of the royal class. Guards are patrolling every corridor, making sure no mishap, even the slightest of magnitude, were to happen in the middle of the night.

"Is she asleep?" The guards, having identical uniforms, are hard to distinguish from one another. Thus, the conversation going on within the highest of corridors within the chateau could not be identified properly. However, the subject of whom they are discussing is all too familiar.

"I believe so." His associate nodded in response, both trying their best to stay relatively soundless. The royal family is sleeping; after all, meaning should they mistakenly wake someone up, they might as well hang themselves before the guard captain got to them. "I just hope nothing funny happens tonight."

"Yes, I quite understand." With that, the first guard moves ever so quietly, nears towards the key hole, belonged to the door separating the corridor and a very particular room. His right eye deliberately swirls, doing his best to take a good glimpse at the inside of said room, through the certain socket. "Nothing's going on. I think she's asleep."

"That is reassuring; let's just hope she stays that way." The other guard sighs voicelessly as his friend pulls away from the wooden door. The two of them seem rather exhausted, having to keep extra watch on the bedchamber for the entire night. Incidents have happened before, and they would do anything to not be at the mercy of the king's wrath. "Let's get the others and tell them to station up here. Tonight is our last night on duty here; I don't want anything to turn amiss."

"I second that."

The footsteps of the two soldiers sounded, and then vanished, as the hall's fires fluctuated profusely by the moving air. Its noise masked the sound of the expanding bed sheet, expanding itself a ridiculous distance, all the way from the room's window to the ground below. A slim figure, with haste, slid down the pane and landed firmly on the meadow earth, eyes skimming through the air. As if deciding that the coast is clear, the figure rapidly made its way across the darkness and towards a very precise part of the concrete wall. With its footsteps unheard and its actions unseen, the figure proceeds with a carefully disguised rope, pulls its way up onto the confine while cautiously avoiding alerting a pack of guards nearby. Unluckily, it was met with an obstacle it has not suspected. A hungry guard dog was close to the proximity and has sniffed out its sense, begins to bark loudly, notify the nearby guardsmen to its position. The figure could not make it up the wall fast enough, and was caught by the patrol. The alarm was also sounded during the process, warning people of the happenings. Soon, an entire platoon of soldiers was at the scene, and light was shed onto the shadowy figure.

"Princess," It was the guard captain who broke the silence. He seems rather agitated, fearful of whatever may happen should the dog have not act as their siren. That moment passes quickly, however, as a smug expression returns to his face when he approaches the female captive. "You almost got away this time."

The princess chose to stay silent. She had no more focus to get lippy with anyone else for the rest of the night. Her plan had failed, and that was that. She was not in the mood for small talk.

"If you don't want to talk, that is fine as well." The guard captain was unimpressed with her display of retaliation. He knows his place as well, for he cannot possibly do anything against her well being. She was also aware of that fact, thus existed a mutual understanding between the two parties, both simply want to get this over with. "Return her to her room and lock her down, men. It would be wise to do so before her father finds out."

"You need not be so naïve." A cold, sinister voice was heard from behind the guards. They knew all too well who it belonged to, yet none could find the nerves to be the first to turn around and confirm their suspicions. A moment of stillness passes, as the guard captain forces himself to turn and face his majesty. "Captain, what do you have to say for yourself this time?"

"Your majesty, I assure you the men responsible for letting the princess get out of her room shall be found and properly dealt with!" It was one of those things that he had said so many times, yet was forced to do so repeatedly. Unfortunately for him, this ordeal would happen to him and his men constantly, yet they never could quite find an efficient way to stop it. It was a good thing that the princess plan had never truly worked, however, or else he would not have been here talking. "Disciplinary actions shall be handed out."

"I am sick, and tired of that talk, captain." The king's slow vocal seems to crawl into every fiber of his underling's beings, terrifying them to the core. However, none could bear the burden of mentioning such a thing, as one would be easily pinned down as had crimes of treason and promptly executed. "It is quite clear to me that you are unable to handle this matter. Lucky for you she was not able to escape. However, I would take the matter into my own hands; to make sure things like this would never happen again."

"What is your bidding, sire?" The captain is already set to go along with whatever his ruler was comfortable with doing. Nothing short of tying the princess down like a prisoner could have been done to prevent her from running away for the up tenth time, and if the king has any better idea in mind, the captain is all for it.

"Take one of your men and take her." The king turns his head and swiftly heads away from the scene. "Follow me."

"We shall do as you wished, sire." The soldier, who was holding the princess, is signaled to follow the two men. As the four casually stroll back to the complex, each has their own agendas in mind. It is, however, quite easy to grasp the fact that the princess is the one who is upset. Nothing like this has ever been done to her before, and for many reasons she does not feel like surrendering to whatever method her father has in his twisted mind. They entered the basement of the castle, down hundred of steps of stairs to a dark space as the steps ended. No one mutters a word, before the captain decides to do so. "What do you want us to do now, sire?"

"Leave her here, and leave." The king's stern voice is like god's will to the men. They do a quick salute, then retreat themselves up the flight of stairs and soon disappear from sight. The king chuckled at the view. He is comfortable with the blackened vista around him, effortlessly locates a light source and lit up a fire. "Cowards…"

"What do you intend to do with me, father?" The princess, chains locking her limbs together, callously inquires. She knows she is within the king's hand of benevolence now, but her eyes had yet to cope with the new source of light, disabling her from inspecting her surroundings. It did not take long for them to do so, however, as the princess can finally deduct what kind of mischief would happen in such a place.

"Do you like this dungeon, my dear?" The king seems amused by her fighting spirits. She never has any shortage of that, ever since she was just a little girl.

"I said, what do you intend to do?" The princess' grunts appear to pass her father's notice completely. He has been enjoying the spectacle before him. The "dungeon" is actually a rather neat room, clean of any stains and dusts, holding within it, strange contraptions and various chests. His indulgence clearly does not please the princess, however. "So?"

"Oh, there would be nothing too harmful or permanent." That alone has her mind at the end of its rope. Whatever this chamber is used for, she knows she is not going to like it. The fact that she could not make a break for it either troubled her severely as well. No one would like to be chained up, especially if that one has been living the life of royalty since she is able to remember. "I would have to keep you in… good condition if you are to be offered to the Lich King as a tribute. It is for our people, do you not understand?"

"I refuse to continue living the life of a mere item, father." The princess has nothing but determination in her voice. It is unnerving to heed, and it makes her father very unhappy. "I long to be the one who decides my own destiny, and I don't intend to be anything for you, or anyone else."

"Tsk, tsk… my own daughter." The king only shakes his head in apparent disappointment. He has plans, big plans for the future, and she is his assurance. Thus, it was perfectly understandable of him to have such disheartened thoughts of her usefulness. "You were born as an offering, my dear. I have no idea of what nonsense those books you have been reading had poured onto your mind, but you have been neglecting your purpose."

"My purpose is for myself, not to sacrifice so such a demon like you would be able to comfortable sit behind your chair of power!" Words became a scream soon enough, as the anger of the confined rushes through her assertion. She is not going to back down, and her father knows that. However, his smirk would like to prove that notion wrong. "You do not have the good of our people in mind! You are simply a greedy bastard."

"Oh, don't forget, darling, I also happen to be very… cruel at times." The king stated, definitively. Even though she was still not buying to his threats, the princess has to stop to consider her situation. She is bound, and she knows of rumors of her father's methods in dealing with prisoners, or betrayers. It makes her gulp, and it only amuses the king even more. He coughs and gets back to his speech, however. "This brings us to your irresponsible action tonight. I don't like to count, but this must have been your sixth try or so. The guards are obviously too incapable of handling something like this. That is why I have decided to seek help."

"Help?" The princess narrows her eyes. She does not like the sound of that one little bit. If it were her father, then at least she knows he would go easy on her. However, if it were simply someone with a sick twist, then she stands no chance.

"That's right dear, a professional, if you will." The king's smile becomes wide and devious. There is nothing short of malevolent in his tone now. "I acquired her assistance in this case. Her job is to simply break you, until escaping would be the last thing on your mind."

"You do not scare me!" Despite saying that, she is afraid. Thoughts of bloody murder pass to her mind. Rather, she would die before wanting someone to just break her spirit. If what her father said was to be taken seriously, she is in for a world of pain.

"Funny you should say that." The king's expression seems to light up even more as he heard that. It becomes almost cheery, only ever so bemusing to his daughter. "I have to tell you though, she is already here."

"That is preposterous." The princess is simply not buying into what her father just said. The room is small enough to see around, and there is no one here with them or coming down at all. There is simply no reason he could know someone was here and she would not.

"Is it now?" The king, with his back to the wall, grinned at her. His eyes show nothing but malice. "She'll be here faster than you can see, so don't miss it. Keep that in mind the next time you blink."

With that, the tension tightens up within the cold chamber. The princess is horrified of her father's wicked expression, and has definitely taken what he just said to heart. She is trying her best to keep her eyes open, looking all over the room and up to the stairs where they came down from. She spots no one else. As her gaze returns to her father, she knows he is still smiling, waiting in completely silence. She does her best not to blink. However, one can only hold out for so long. Her eyes dried out soon enough, and the lids were closed.

Now, standing before her, is something she has never seen before. The easiest of clue she could see is that whoever it was, it was female at the very least. Twin horns to the side of its head, bat-like wings covered in black growing out of its back, small fangs hanging from the side of the mouth, sapphire skin on top of the humanoid figure and a voluptuous body taking up the rest of her eye sight. She knows that her blinking is a mistake, but it is already too late.

"Akasha, at your service." The succubus female hissed in the dreariest of voices, which only frightens the princess more. The king, however, seems positively excited to see ser. "What is your purpose of calling me here."

"I have made a deal, asking for your service." The king explains his proposition, as his daughter freezes in fear. The succubus, on the other hand, appears to be clearly enthusiastic. "I ask, with your expertise, to turn this daughter of mine a little more… obedient."

"I see." Akasha is obviously pleased with the offer, if nothing else is concerned. She takes a better look at her "subject" as the princess squirms in her own body, trying her best to avoid the succubus' glare, but ultimately failed. "That would be easy. I just expect my payment up front."

"Everything in this dungeon would belong to you, as soon as this is done." The king chuckles. His plan is unfolding perfectly. Soon, everything would fall into place. "Trust me, you will find out that the "tools" I have here are nothing but the highest of classes."

"That sounds intriguing indeed." Akasha has little problems agreeing with such a proposal. She is just here to have a little fun, after all. Everything she gains from doing so would just be a plus in her book. "Would you like me to get to business immediately?"

"Oh yes, please do so." The king soon escorts himself to the staircase. He has no intention of staying around while Akasha does her work. It might actually stir him up, and considering how malicious such a man is, it would only be a testament to the succubus' methods. "I shall give you privacy now."

"So, dear..." Her hands run through the princess' face, taking in the feel of the young girl's blue skin. It is simply marvelous, in her professional opinion. "I wonder what you did to deserve me."

"I…" The princess is barely able to murmurs up words, as it was soon shut down.

"Oh don't be shy. I won't bite, much." Akasha prods each words through the ears of the girl, lets every bit of reality sinks into that confined mind. Having enough of probing, she points to the machinery at the far end. "Do you have any idea what that is, princess?"

"No…"

"Isn't that just too cute." Akasha chuckles at her innocence. The young girl has a long way to go, if she does not break under me first, the succubus thinks. "We would try that out right now."

"What?" The princess is barely comprehensive of the idea getting past her. She has honestly never seen such a thing before. However, she knows very well that no such abomination could bring her any good. Akasha lifts her up and moves closer to the apparatus. This close, the girl realizes that there are cuffs imbued onto the device, human-sized of all things. She tries to fight her way out of the chains, but alas, her strength is no use for such task. Akasha, however, could easily break them with a breath of her voice, which the princess could not understand, even until she is tied up onto the contraption. It is soon lift up straight, as Akasha stares at with great interest.

"Truly amazing… silver hair, simply perfect body, eyes sparkled with the essence of the moon, build of a virtuous… it would pains me so to break something so spectacular." Akasha speaks the word of truth, as her eyes feats on the sight of the blossoming figure in front of her. The princess, however, finds those words entirely alien. She cares not for beauty, at least of her own. "But you know what they say, you hurt what you love."

Akasha momentarily retracts from sight and approaches one of the chests the king was talking about earlier. She is not so sure what to expect, but as the mystery unfolds, she yelps with anticipation. The princess sees, in the hand of the succubus, a long and thick object, falling to the side of its handler. Gasping, she soon realizes what it is.

"Such a fine tool, I must say." Akasha circles the whip around her own hand. She seems to be filled with excitement, even more so as the princess freezes, unable to truly grasp the situation she was about to be in. Akasha approaches her, hands gently trace up the curves, tickling the nerves in the girl's body. "This should be an out of body experience, be sure to savor it."

They struck, again and again. The whip and the horrible realization of hopelessness were literally beaten into her. She would scream every time that leather device touches her, rips off bits and bits of her skin, exposing her red fluid. She is soon covered with blood and tears. Her body is starting to go numb from the pain, but that was just too good to be true. She could not speak, she could not move and she could no longer breathe properly. The pain has gotten to her so bad that it has robbed her of control over her own body. She is twitching all over, reacting to every new wound, feeding Akasha's delight. Only a few minutes have passed, but the princess felt like centuries of suffering has fallen before her. So severe, it is; that she simply cries out the pain.

"How was that dear?" The rain of whips briefly stops, as Akasha starts stirring up a conversation with her victim once again. It satisfies her to no end to see them give in. It is all such a sight.

"Stop…"

"I did."

"No… more" The princess practically chokes on her own blood, trying to calm herself and her speech. However, blood is still dripping and tears are still falling, as she could not be fooling anyone to think that she can actually take something like this.

"Aw…" Akasha playfully pouts. The girl has no interest in reacting to that, however, which makes the succubus less than happy. "Fine, have it your way."

It takes a few moments for that sentence to be perceived. The princess knows she is not well anywhere on her body, but at least she hears it clear enough that Akasha is stopping with the whip. However, whether it is for another, more painful torture is unknown to her. Soon, her questions are answered, as a succubus pulls out a small jar from the chest. Holding it like it was treasure, Akasha asks.

"Do you know what this is dear?" The princess could only shake her head in response. It does help the succubus get into a better mood, but that does not necessarily means that it would turn out better for the girl. "You'll see."

As the lid opens, Akasha pours out a bit of white particle-like substance on her hand. She sways it from side to side, waving it in front of the princess just to tease her. The girl, however, has had her eyes too blurred from the tears to perceive anything clearly. Akasha soon notices this, and shrugs. The quickest way to get her point across is to simply do it. Soon, both of her hands were covered with the substance. The princess could see her approaching, but not sure what to expect. That is, until they make the touch.

The princess screams, loudly and clearly; as those slender hands rub onto her wound with the most highly concentrated salt. It feels as if she is being punctured inside out by a thousand needles at once on every part of her waking body. It is helping to contain the injuries of the whip wounds, but only made the pain a hundred times worse. She squirms as her skin burns in pain, her eyes tearing themselves out and her mouth gasping for air. It does not help that Akasha does it forcefully either, purposely pressing the salt into the wounds themselves, doing her best to get a "proper" reaction. The vicious cycle continues on, with the tortured passing out more than she could have counted, but was brutally brought back to consciousness either by violent jabs at her delicate skin, or even more terrifying instruments brought about from the various trunks lying about. It was an indefinite amount of time, before the entirety of her body gave out and refused to take anymore punishment. She simply blacks out, because she has no strength left to do otherwise. Akasha seems rather disappointed, but the succubus knows that a body has its limits. There would be no use in pushing it, if she does not want to accidentally break her new toy along the way. The salt she has been using before is starting to work as disinfectant, shielding the exposed and ripped skin from interior injuries, considering how useless the torn dress which has been covering it has become.

"I guess that's enough for today." Akasha smiles gently; as satisfaction fills her mood. It has been a long time since she has had such a fulfilling job after all. She is going to savor it, day by day, until she can pull no more response from the poor girl. With that note in mind, Akasha has no problem with simply leaving the girl here for the rest of the night. Of course, the chains and cuffs have to be loosened up first. Experienced as she is, she knew fully well how dangerous it is for a victim if one's skin were to be in contact with metal for too long. She would have to remember cherish that later. In her head, Akasha makes sure to bring some food the next day, surely such a thing would not be lacking in a place such as this. In a blink of an eye, the succubus has disappeared from sight, just as swift and as silent as she came.

"Ugh…" The princess' slight grunt is not at all expected. It appears that she does not really pass out, simply wanting her captor to think so. Where she found such perseverance, she does not know. However, her mind has never failed to grasp the ultimate goal of her efforts: to escape. There is simply nothing except for down right killing would be able to make the princess lose sight of her goal. With her bounds released, she can finally move again. The pain has nowhere near disappeared yet though. She still feels it all over her body, as if her body is turned inside out. She must make her escape now, as there are many reasons for her to believe that the next time Akasha returns, she would never be able to see the light of day again. The princess knows that there was no way she would be able to make it out of the castle with these conditions, especially since it risks her being captured again. This dungeon is an unfamiliar sight, but she feels like it would hold promise. It is abnormally close to the north wall, almost as integral.

With that in mind, she stands up, slowly and painfully. Her limbs are weak, and her mind struggles to stay sound. She is aware of her own critical conditions, and apprehends that she must make haste. She starts to walk, ever so sluggishly, around the chamber. She refuses to believe that it was so small. Her father has built this for a specific reason in mind, and it is also one of the few places she has never visited before. Busting open the chests, she finds numerous weapons of all shapes and sizes, and it is rather evident how the whip from before is simply one of them. She considers her options quickly and grabs with her an oak bow before moving on. Her resilience is immense, and it is rather apparent at this point. At a further corner of the compartment, the princess comes across a door. It takes her just about all her leftover strength to unlock, open up a dark tunnel before her. Closing the entry behind her, she embarks on what seems to be the longest journey she has ever betaken. It is not actually a long path, simply the muscular limits of her has already been reached.

Before long, though, she arrives at the exit, blocked by yet another door. The amount of effort it takes her to open it is simply enormous for such a body, but she made it nonetheless. Dawn seems to be approaching, as she could see the light of day up at the distance. Smiling, she picks herself up again and heads out onto the woods. Her consciousness is already fading away quick, and she knows that she must find a good place to hide and rest, should the king and his guards realizes that she has escaped. Passing the forest is almost impossible at this point for her, thus she seeks shelter. She spots a large and dark cave at the distance, emerging as the best possible spot for her to take refuge. She does just that, with the idea of freedom finally descends on her. She is now liberated, saved from a fate of sacrifice and abuse. Her happiness is short-lived, as she runs out of energy and faints almost immediately. However, the smile she still has on, along with the sweats and tears, is still very noticeable. Having gone through such a treacherous ordeal, she now has her whole future to be whatever she makes of it.


	2. FA: Ordeal of a Traveller

**I apologize for the agonizingly long update. I have just taken a rather serious nation wide test (that I care not about) and it has been time consuming (it has not). What I mean to say is, I have recently gotten in a mini writer's slump, rather demotivated to continue writing pretty much anything. Hopefully it is over, as I push this chapter out. If you have questions, go ahead and state them. There should be no loopholes.**

**Also, this cannot be stressed enough, ignore the events of WoW (as if it never happened) if you want this story to make sense.**

* * *

_Frost Arc_

_Chapter 1: Ordeal of a traveler_

"Hm…" My head pounds, ever so agonizingly. My body aches without resolve, as it has been hours before the light of consciousness befell upon my eyes. They open, gradually and difficultly, into a world of complete strangeness. My vision appears to be impaired by whatever the rigid boundaries of the blackness limits it into. I see, far and wide, the setting sun. Unable to pin point an exact date and time, my mind simply shuts itself down from those trivial facts. My memories race to its own the other day, of how I escaped the underground tunnel, of how I found myself somewhere amongst the wilderness. It does not stop, however, and drifts to far earlier, the pain. It is still apparent even now, but the anguish and anger that accompanied it so endearingly so far has not made themselves known. Peculiarly, I sense softness. The feeling reminds me of those comfortable overcoat or luxurious animal hides which the old royal life has offered me. Tears begin to drip out of my eyes, pathetically so how I try to fight it. I am not vengeful, agitated nor regretful, yet my mind cannot stop calm itself down. I try my best to steer my thoughts away from such a thing, and it works, for a while. That is before I decide my curiosity needs to be satisfied. I turn around; in order to examine whatever it is that has been residing behind me, baring its gentles on my hurting body. I only saw more blackness. It dawns on me as improbable, as there is simply no reason the sun rays outside, matters not how seemingly dissipating it is, is unable to shed its light upon this object of darkness.

Soon, however, the explanation has finally unveils itself to me. It is not that I only see darkness within the inside of the cavern due to the lack of light, but it is because there is something colossally dim that has been blocking my eye sight all this time. My hands led themselves astray, taking in a feel of the curious creature. Turns out, it has been its fur which I have been laying in close proximity to as I drifted into slumber. I am rather perplexed of how to react. An animal this gigantic has power miles ahead of my own. However, if it has been kind enough to not harm me as I was asleep; perhaps it is not lethal after all. Yet, there is still the old tale of tricking the hungry bear, where one lays still, faking his own death, in order to escape the deadly clutches of the ruthless creature. Either way, I have to decide everything on my own accord, if I were to not die in my first ordeal out of protection, rendering my whole ideal useless. I stills, waiting for any sudden movements. There is none that I can perceive, so I decided to slowly retract from the cave itself, hopefully finding a better spot for my lonesome self. Prior to my leave, a small portion of my clothes are ripped, in order to cover up the vital and exposed skin better, at least to normal eye sights and the cruel nature around me.

As I approach the entrance, I hear clear sounds of rustling leaves. My senses alert me of oppositions, feasibly platoons of soldiers dispatched to locate my presence. However, as it goes about, I neither recognize a voice or the intensity of a search party, rather casual strolling upon a bed of fallen leaves. I dim it as safe enough to investigate, keeping myself down to take a good look at the scenery covering the cave I has been in. What I see is far from my expectations, however. There it is, a person, I would like to believe, standing on his two legs, animal fur covering his exterior, under a symbolic coat of the Night Elf faction. His steps show no haste, and for that I am rightfully composed. He does not appear as a threat, and regardless of how careful I must be; I am in no condition to refuse help when it may as well present in my face.

"Excuse me…" I speak with great hesitation, my voice forcing out its most gentle nature. Even with the passing wind, the individual still recognizes my presence. He turns his gaze towards my location, eyes indicating a good deal of thought. The impression my words had upon him is unknown to me, but he does not appear to be disturbed. Rather, it is only curiosity which I sense in him, and it is acceptable, at least for the moment. "I am in need of help?"

"Pray tell, young one." He approaches me with leisureliness. I can feel anticipation rising within my breasts, only to be shut down by my better judgment. He seems harmless enough, and I shall take whatever the situation can offer me. I speak, with a much faltering pattern.

"I am injured, but do not know of or can come up with a medium to help me tend to my own wounds." The man nods, following my story without much cynicism, which I am appreciative of. I continue. "I would require rest and medication, both of which I do not have. Would you please tell me how to acquire them from the locality?"

"That would not be difficult." His words are relaxed, and it makes my nerves so as well. He appears to be helpful, enough that I warrant his attention. "I have an abundance of them in my home, and I would glad to offer some as aid."

"I am in your gratitude, wise one." I bow lightly, as to show my appreciation and respect. He takes it well, nodding as to accept.

"Are your injuries severe?" His question comes out of the blue, and I quickly gave it thoughts. There is no doubt that my wounds are deep and painful, but they are much less life threatening now than they were when first created, mostly attributed to the effect that the excruciating, yet strangely cleansing, salt had.

"No." I suck up my grief and answer. It is no way beneficial for both of us to perceive that my life is in significant danger. My species heal quickly, after all, and what does not kill us would not be able to leave us to die either. However, it consumes much energy, of which I have no access to at the moment.

"Then it can wait." He simply states, and approaches the cavern that I just emerged from. His attention is obviously set upon fetching something inside, and it intrigues me so. Perhaps he has certain relations to the creature within the hole. "I have to get my companion."

I stand, noiseless, watching his figure descents into the dark hollow. Moments later, a loud yawn is growled, echoing against the rough rocky surfaces and punches through my eardrums. It is largely undesirable, but I am nonetheless captivated by such a majestic howl. The man comes into view soon after, followed by a titanic Ursidae, two times his height and big enough to just barely able to squeeze through the entrance. I still in awe, admire the marvelous sight of nature's ferocity. I do not feel threatened at the slightest, however, seeing as how tamed the beast appears.

"This is Misha." The man exclaims. His voice is filled with pride. Whatever the behemoth is, the man has obviously a lot to account for in its existence. His right hand is petting the colossus like a domesticated mammal. "She is the bear I have been raising since birth. My name is Syllabear, uncanny, don't you think?"

"Yes." I am in a loss for words.

"I hate to intrude on one's privacy, but I must be aware of your identity before showing you my belongings." His face becomes stern. I acknowledge the weight of his words, especially with that beast by his side. He must be wary of trickery if he needs the bear to intimidate the truth out of me. I, however, have no intention of lying from the start. "Would you please?"

"My name is Traxex." I speak with confidence. There is no reason to be alarmed by mere empty threats. If my kin has taught me anything, it would be to carry your identity and race with pride. A person with no respect for her clan is worthless. Of course, that does not mean I have to tell of the unnecessary details. "I am a resident of the Underdark and a drow."

"Underdark… if my memories serve, you people are a branch of the Forsaken… yet serve the Scourge." Syllabear seems uncomfortable with my introduction, and I cannot blame him. My grandmother was the leader of an exiled clan, turned against her origins and resided under the Scourge's protection. I, in spite of this, have no place among the Scourge and its abominations that my father has been feeding as saviors to my people.

"Yes, my people have done terrible things." I admit, as there is no use of falsehood in this situation. I have to be as genuine as possible to earn his trust. According to his discourse, he seems to be against the Scourge as well, and I am able to hint on that. "That is exactly why decided to stop living the rest of my life within the Underdark, and seek more profound causes to side with."

"Why should I believe you?" He appears skeptical, and as understandable as it is, annoys me so. I am not used to people questioning my motives, as I used to have servants catering to my every whim in the past. I realize, however, that I must be trustworthy around these parts, in order to maintain my freedom.

"I have no reason." I state. There is no proof with me, except for me itself. "Rather, I am a lonely girl amongst the wilderness, and am in need of help after suffering injuries from trying to escape her vicious past. The authenticity of my tale is for you to judge, but I suggest you do not take long."

I have little idea of what was going through the man's head, as his features slowly change. I recognize that perhaps pushing my story on was not the best move I could have made. However, the idea of taking my words back no longer existed. There was little else I can offer up, if my pride is of any dictation. I did not quite expect to hear the bear's growls once again, though, vibrating through every fiber of my being. The man, however, appears to be moved by that feat, in contrast to my trying as best as possible to not be coerced to yield in its presence.

"Alright…" As his expression shows only that of tranquility, I know that I have gained an ally, at least in this moment. I realize that my position among the world is relatively unknown, and hopefully I would find a way to change that, to make myself known to others, as people would stop questioning my for my origins. "I shall allow your intrusion, but only on matters of medication."

"That would be enough." I smile gently, confirming the notion that I am not here to cause harm to anyone who would not do so to me. I suspect that he and his… companion were able to communicate, and for several of reasons, the beast has helped me. I look at it, my eyes with certain gratitude, as it appears to notice as well, and softly nuzzles towards me. It is a serene sight that I am sure to never forget. "Thank you."

"You need not be." As he returns with an innocent grin, I feel relieved. His hand lightly pats upon the bear's large side, motioning it to me. "Carry her back, won't you Misha?"

I cannot quite believe it, but that order is to be fulfilled on the spot. Its head rests on the ground, entrusting me with the task of climbing on its back, as the two front paws leans themselves onto the ground level. I do not hesitate, simply reaching atop the fur and pulls myself upward. Only now, using this excess level of energy, do I realize the condition of which I have been put through. My muscles are expectedly sore, as the fuel that has been keeping my running, adrenaline, has failed to take its pace now that I am no longer in grave danger. It gives off the feeling of extreme illness, but holds no more indication than an upset stomach. Soon, I find myself completely fixed over the large animal, as it and its owner start moving towards the west side. As the sun is coming down, I take that the beast, for whatever reasons, skipped over me as it went into the cavern for the entire duration of my slumber.

"Sir…" I display my utmost degree of politeness to the walking man. He is the help I am in dire need of, after all, and it would be foolish not to be grateful. Of course, that has to wait until after I acquire sufficient information on him. He turns, still strolling, to see me. He looks genuinely interested, holding his breathe of voice until I continue to speak. "I would like to ask; ever since I have seen the clothes you are wearing: are you a part of the Sentinel?"

"The Sentinel?" He appears to be slightly amused, and not at all taken the question with offense. I suppose that is good, because it proves that he is at least not on bad terms with them. Rather, I am still somewhat intrigued by his impending reply. "Heavens no, these old bones would not be of any use to them. I used to be in their Druid army, known as "the Druid of the Claw", but I have largely given up on battling."

"I truly do not know that there were various types of druids." I must have appeared flabbergasted, as he seems to smile at my expression. However, I could not help being uninformed. It was hard enough trying to steer my head away from those fallacies which my father has been trying to plant on my since my birth, the time when I have to acquire factual details of the world around is extremely limited. Thus, I detested being mocked on my lack of knowledge, considering the circumstances.

"You need not stress so, young one." He seems to have read my expression. Perhaps my lips have curled up into a sneer without me knowing. Regardless, he seems relatively undisturbed by my apparent lack of courteousness. "My smile bears no ill-will."

"My apologies…"

The rest feels like a saunter. Most of the walk is silent, as the setting sun eclipses the sky with dimness. I am used to the night, however. The Underdark, as its name clearly suggests, is obviously one for lack of sun light. I am unaware of the details, but I was told that it was my grandmother who charmed the entire locale, hiding in under a shroud of cryptic mist, blocking off the sun from ever setting its rays upon the soils of the Drows. It is night time all the time, which would only, signifies the ever so frail time stream flowing through. I am lost in my thoughts, but Syllabear notifies me when we have reached our destination.

"Welcome to my home." The druid appears rather comfortable with showing me his property, for reasons I am unsure of. I climb off Misha's broad back, expanding my sights on the apparent terminus. Syllabear stands in front of a dark cave, with the cover howling of defiance, entrance blocked off by a gigantic door. It comes into view as a solemn domicile, shutting off all trespassers. I take is that this is only the druid's home, considering how his beast has no set place to live and rests anywhere it finds comfortable enough. I have to admit that I was extremely curious, however. I have never heard of his old profession, Druid of the Claw, thus not sure what to expect from such a "humble abode". He does not hesitate to open up the door, simply by pushing it inward. However, judging by the sound of deafening wooden gate, I must say that I would never be able to accomplish such a feat. It was rather obvious how enormous strengths must be administered to so casually operate the access. I take a look at the view around me. The place does not actually stand out as much as I had previously thought. Among these many trees and lack of clearings, I would be surprised if it did. Nevertheless, I expect the cave to be a modest well-kept chamber.

I should have known better.

It runs into the underground with a series of tunnels. The masquerade from outside truly is successful in getting others to underestimate the amount of availability of space one can come up with here. From the moment I step into the cave with Syllabear closing off the gate behind me, leaving Misha outside, I see torches. They were everywhere I go, prevalent and somewhat unlimited. They light up the inner rooms, yet they do not have the feel of the traditional torches, not at all seem like they were going to give out any time soon. It is such a feat, if I might say so myself. As I follow the druid deeper, through various paths and corners, the sheer number of torches that presented themselves into my view is immense, and I have no idea how he can keep all of them lit up regularly like that. I was not about to unveil my subject of attention however, only following up rigorously until we hit a full stop.

"This is where I keep my medicine cabinets." He speaks the truth. The amount of effort put into modifying these underground channels must have been massive. He pays no attention to my awe however, as he simply asks. "What kind of injuries have you received?"

"Mostly external, but I think they have been disinfected." I would rather not talk about that traumatic accident I happen to live through… yesterday? I am not sure at all how long time has passed, but I assume it has not been too long. Looking across my wounds, I know that they mostly have begun to heal themselves. However, there are numerous either too deep or too unimportant to seal up. I have sustained a heavy amount of damage after all, not to mention how my body is still sore all over. Having walked from the entrance did not help my cause, but I was not in any position to complain. He only nods, taking out what seems to be a set of herbs and vegetables.

"These are the Ancient Tangos of Essifation." His voice runs right through my attention span as the name is mentioned. I look back at him, one eyes wide and one narrowed, not actually sure of what is it that he seems to expect from me. Syllabear looks absolutely serious though, and appears to be rather incredulous at how I'm so flabbergasted. "What is wrong?"

"I… ancient what… of what?" The name sounds rather strange to me. Perhaps it was because of my lack of knowledge on subjects of herbal cures, but I did doubt that theory. Syllabear appears to be dumbfounded by my inability to pin point the problem within his treatment. He still could not grasp the fact that it was simply the naming that had been giving me serious doubts. "I'm sorry. I do not understand why the medicine was named so."

"Oh, yes, my bad…" He awkwardly chuckles, which I can do nothing but narrow my eyes at. There was something that I was being left out of, that was obvious. Furthermore, his gracelessness only seems to give more points to my theory. However, I kept my patience, because I want to hear exactly what he has to say. "I have been away from civilization for so long; I do not comprehend that perhaps the words the people of my era used may no longer apply to you youngsters nowadays."

"I…" I am not quite sure of what to say. Admittedly, I know little about druids and their kinds in general. However, if anything was clear, it is the fact that they can live unnaturally long lives, rivaling that of the immortals. Now, immortality is a taboo subject, so I should not really mention it to Syllabear, but at least I can take the fact that he is much older than me to heart. "Continue, please."

"The Ancient Tangos of Essifation" brief pauses, as the leaves are being presented to me. I take a great deal of observation in, spotting off all the abnormalities I can find. It appears to be a rather stale pack of leaves. Still, there are certain distinctions, considering the transcendent orb-shaped substance present in the middle of the curved fibers. ", are special leaves capable of holding the essence of the trees. I can't tell you how they are made, but I can tell you that each one of these leaves hold a nourished essence, no matter how insignificant it may appears. Holding one, they would be automatically gathered within the palm of your hand. However, afterwards, the said tree perishes immediately."

"Why would someone give so much effort for such a medicine instead of more traditional ones?" I feel the need to inquire. Being quite the active girl when I was growing up, it is rather frequent that I get myself injured easily, albeit there have never been any serious accidents. I have, however, seen soldiers and the likes being treated with a special potion, usually contained in a pot. It has extremely fast healing properties as far as I can tell.

"That is a very excellent question, young one." Syllabear smiles, happy to be handed a challenge. He goes in the back of his pocket, pulling out a rather intimidating needle. I am not sure what he intends to do with it, but my guess would be using it as an example. "Show me one of your wounds."

Shrugging, I extend my right arm forward. A whipping mark is still clearly present in the middle. He resists the urge to ask me, nor would be handling my body parts in any way. Rather, he takes up one of his leaves, and slowly let the substance hidden within it run over my wound, as a stream of green liquid. My wound is slowly mending as a result. Even though I am impressed, it appears as absolutely trifle. The potion I am so familiar with heals with an even faster rate, even though it is a little hard to carry around. Regardless, I have not faced the strange thing first. He holds his needle tight and punctures at my skin where the injury was. I am caught off guard, almost yelped, but contained my astonishment. Blood is pouring out of the new hole, as I become rather agitated, seeing the precision and power that he can transfer through such a tiny needle. However, what amazes me am, the newly opened wound begins to heal almost immediately. This is extremely peculiar, seeing how the usual potion works fast, but its effect over time is limited and has to be constantly drunk in order to maintain the effect.

"You see?" His eyes indicate inquiry, but his actions hint on the fact that I have already picked up on what he was talking about. I nod, thoroughly astounded by what happened. Such a medicine would be extremely convenient on the battlefield, constantly restoring the health of soldiers in combat. However, there is a little inconvenience of requiring a tree in order to be used. Nonetheless, I am extremely thankful for this discovery right when I need it. "Follow me."

Seeing that I have given him my trust, Syllabear brings with him numerous of the Tangos and exits the chamber, heading into another pathway. I have yet to familiarize myself with the terrain and setting of these tunnels, but I have a feeling it would be a challenging task. Regardless, he proceeds without hesitation, as I am on his track. Soon, we reach an idle room, seemingly vacant.

"If you ever so desire, you can stay here for the night." His words almost escaped me. It would be absolutely wonderful option should I be able to offer such. He looks completely serious, which only reassured my position. "You would need a private room to take care of your remaining wounds, after all."

"Ah yes, thank you very much." I may am appearing flustered, but I was simply caught unprepared of such an opportunity. It would seem that both of us were not truly trusting of each other yet, and it would only be natural as to why, but at least this is much better than what I could have ever asked for from a passing stranger. "I would certainly do so."

"Good night, young one." He leaves.

With him gone, I could only wish not to return to my forlorn expression which I have the last time I had a bed to sleep on. The good life has ended the very moment I walked away from my kin, and from now on, I will have to live make end's meet by myself. However, I have a feeling that it would not be too terrifyingly difficult to make it. I know I have gotten lucky to be able to offer such great services, but at least I am sure to never take it for granted. I know that my blouse has been as torn as it was when I first escape, but it is nowhere too terribly revealing, considering how I have already tried to mend different pieces as layers of fabric over it. I undress ever so slowly, for the first time witnessing what atrocious abrasions have been casted upon me. The tree essence gradually drips down the gashes and scuffs, with a tingly sensation, and mending up everything, not leaving a single scar. My body has been beaten up enough, I realize. My mind has no other objectives in mind, thus it would only be appropriate for me to catch up on my rest. I deserve it, after all. As my back set itself down the rugged bedding, a portion of my past flashed before me. I envisioned the window that I always tried to escape through, right there, in plain sight. It has disappeared, however, and I shall never miss it, as my consciousness fades…


	3. FA: All of the Lights

**For some reasons I'm updating pleasantly fast, although I'm overusing the word "pleasant", as well as the word "fast". Nonetheless, this should be the last of the week, and hopefully I would be able to keep this schedule up.**

* * *

_Frost Arc_

_Chapter 2: All of the lights_

My eyes, heavy and hindered, slowly pry themselves open, taking the first of my strength under the pressure of the lids. My body, as I notice, has stopped aching. There is no longer the tingling sensation I has been feeling since last night, which would most likely means that my wounds have been mended. The world itself is still a blur, seeing through the perception of a person just awoken from slumber. However, my consciousness has already returned to me, as I reach for the side of my waist. There was, if my memory serves, the worst of all wounds that Akasha has inflicted onto me, and now it can no longer be felt. The druid's remedy is truly of great quality, for I have never seen such a medicine by magic that could heal a person without him or her being conscious while consuming it. I must ask him later about it, for more details, as it has proven to be worth to learn by heart as it would serve my journey well, in the future. My strength has completely returned to me, which I would greatly appreciate, not being disoriented after every sleep. It, however, still took me a full minute before my sight can make out more than grainy settings of the surroundings. Just as I remembered it, I was within a rock chamber. The room itself was still lit by the numerous torches. I had not taken too much time to observe those objects, but from a viewer's perspective, they appear to be forever burning, which intrigues me greatly. I settle down, sitting up on the bed first, in order to think things through. Time is on my side, just once. It really does not matter how many days has it been since I escaped, since I am still young and full of energy. That does not mean I can be lazy, however, as I intend to start my training right now.

With that in mind, the most logical decision would be to look for Syllabear. However, these tunnels make up an intricate system of underground maze; thus, I do not quite expect to find my ways around these parts any easier than how I got myself in. I, at the very least, still can gather up enough memories to locate my way towards Syllabear's study, even though that might not sound like the best thing to do at this moment. He might or might not be there, and should he be looking for me, we would easily miss each other among these underground passageways. At least, that is what I have known so far. Having created such a convoluted system, I am sure that the old druid has had his own method of efficient communication and detection within his own home. Perhaps I am wrong, but I doubt it. Thus, the most prominent thing I should do right now is to simply wait around this specific place, in order to not get myself lost and allow him to locate me easily should he needs to, while also use the spare time to study the complexity of this construction. Looking around, I can spot only two ways in and out of this specific chamber, and I am unclouded enough to know which one I came through. However, that would only lead me to the study room, and who is to say that Syllabear is there, or even just the location of his private room. Pondering, I see no logical resolve just yet. Abandoning the thought of exploration, I return to the bed, a few of those magical leaves still in hand. If there is nothing else I can do, I might as well try to study these.

Upon closer inspection, the herbs, or "essence of the trees" as the old druid has put it, appear to be of extreme simplicity to the naked eye. It is basically a small green orb. However, its magical healing properties are formidable, thus this is obviously no work of a physical chemist. Nothing short of a magician would be able to pull off something similar. It is, however, the delicacy of the details which truly astounds me. If what he said was true, then I have various reasons to respect the old druid.

"Traxex!"

I tilt my head. My train of thought was interrupted, but there was no problem. I am extremely interested in what I just heard, instead. It seems that the assets of these stones surrounding me also act as a sound amplifier. It is something expected from a closed off cave underground, but it has never struck me as sufficient for sound waves to travel through so much distance without dissipating or becoming distorted. I truly am amazed at how this was built. However, there are bigger priorities right now.

"Yes?"

I call out with the best of my voice's extension. Truly, I do not have a strong voice, as I do not talk much nor ever sing. Being a usual closed off person, there is little else to expect. I wait, ears true to my words, trying to pick up the deflection of the sound waves off the wall. It appears to be clean and slick, not at all interfering with the transfer. I could not, however, determine how deep I am underground. There is no answer coming from the druid, but I would not hold my breath. I predict that it would only take a few moments for my voice to reach him and for him to appear at my sight. I was not wrong.

"Good morning, young adventurer." Syllabear did not say that immediately. Rather, he has his eyes skimming through the chamber first, before jumping to any conclusions. It strikes me that he has not surrendered his trust just yet, and it is rather normal, I must say. Being a drow, it would be common for other people to question my genuineness based on my race, and I am sure that I would have to experience that again in the future. Right now, however, it has yet to bother me much, for I know I have done no wrong, and he should be able to see that. As expected, his smile lit up after that. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Rejuvenated, thanks to your medicine." I express my gratitude in the most honest way I could, being blunt about it. I am cold hearted, or at least that was what my nannies used to tell me ever since I was a just a child, approaching my teenage years. Even though I despised it, a part of me had always known that it was true. I do not have a single being to express my affection on, and being basically imprisoned in my room for a few good years prior to this day did not do any good for my expressions. Whether I want to change that or not is not up for discussions at the moment. There are more things to do and more hardships to overcome in the near future, so anything resembling feelings would be quite out of the question. Of course, I could not say that so prematurely, considering I would never know what the future might holds, but right now, that would be the soundest plan.

"So what are you planning to do now that your wounds are no longer of a concern?" His question makes me think hard, truly. I have heard of many tales of aspiring heroes leaving their hometown only to be sucked into the tides of the next war, completely lost sight and turned to fighting for a cause, be it moral or not. I am not sure of what I want to do, more or less just an escapist attitude rather than having a well thought-out plan waiting for me once I did. However, I have to make a decision soon. Time is golden, and I would be broke soon if I had not any.

"I plan to stay in this forest for a little bitter longer." Syllabear appears slightly surprised by my answer, but he regained his composure soon enough. Perhaps he has expected me to be quite prepared as has actually gotten into fighting before meeting him, which would explain the severity of my injuries. He knew little of my pathetic physical state, before I decided upon dumping myself upon the wilderness. It was more of a spur of the moment decision, but I do not regret it. I would have to make my own plans now, and that would be just it. "I believe I need to hone my skills before heading out onto the open plains. I am not yet qualified to be called a warrior, and wish to prove myself before my imminent departure."

"Such enthusiasm." The druid seems to be amused by my speech. I do not quite know what he saw in me, but I would take what I can get. I am in no position to be of demand. I might not have bleed to death without his help, but I could have survived on my own. That is, of course, only my premature deduction. I am truly not aware of the life out here, and what it would take to survive in these harsh woods. "It appears I was wrong to assume about you, thus I would ask. Have you had any prior training of magic or combat?"

"Yes…" As insignificant as it actually is, yes, I have had time to train during my years of being stuck within the castle. It is, by all hypocrisy, perhaps the most revered and "graceful" sport that I could have gotten my hand on. It was one of my various hobbies, but was my only physical one. I would understand the need of my father to keep me from posing as a threat to him. "I have had my way with the bow."

"Oh…" He lightly strokes his long beard. I was not sure what his specialty is, but I expected it to be of magical abilities, considering the prevalent of medicines within his studies. However, the fact that his personal pet was a five feet tall brown bear shakes my theory greatly. I decided that it is simply a waste of time in trying to guess. Such an old individual must have had quite the number of tricks up his sleeves, and my pestering him for information would never be as nearly as effective as simply waiting for him to tell me. "I do not know much of archery, but that has never stopped anyone before. Are you passionate of the art?"

"Yes, very." There is a slight fervor in my words as I speak. I do not worry of people picking up on my obvious enthusiasm, as it was something I could really be proud of when it comes to fighting. I have devoted most of my time allowed outside the confinement of my room to perfect the bow and arrow, so much that it has almost become my second nature. Now, I would not lie and state that I am an experienced archer of any sort. I was not even allowed to fire more than five shots every time I could get hold of the instruments. However, I see that this new life would give me ample opportunities to practice what I have yearned for so long.

"Glad to hear that." He seems rather impressed of my dedication, much more that I would have thought. If his words are to be taken literally, he has little experience, but is willing to help. It would be rather great if I had someone to teach me to craft materials, for archery requires a finite amount of arrows, and I am unaware of how to make such masterpieces. "Are you able to acquire the needed tools?"

"I… had a bow with me." I have, alas, completely forgotten about the weapon which I have brought with me from the castle dungeon. Most likely it was because of my lack of attention on such a trifle thing when my life was on the line and I was about to pass out at the time. Regardless, I now am cognizant of my mistake, and would attempt to fix it as soon as possible. "However, I must have left it in the cavern where the bear, I mean Misha, was in."

"I see." Syllabear has something in mind; that much is obvious. Of course, one can say the same about me as well. My plan is clear as day: going back to the cave to attain said object. However, I am completely reliant on Syllabear to even lead me out of these tunnels, and I am not quite sure whether either of us would be able to locate what I lost. On one hand, the druid must have been quite comfortable with the terrain around these parts, enough that he might just be able to collect it for me. On the other, he has simply no obligations to help me any further. "Well, I think I can help with that."

"If you could, I would be very grateful." I bow slightly. If anything, even though I cannot express my emotions well, I should try my best with body languages in order to convey my good intentions as best as I can. He seems to be nonchalant, however, and I am not sure whether to take it as a good sign or not. Regardless, he has already agreed to help, so it would be in my best interests not to ask too many questions.

"It's my pleasure to be of help." His words are sincere. Perhaps it was just the old age, but nonetheless, I am thankful for what he is willing to do on my behalf. Odds are, I would have to rely on him a lot for the time being, but it is a good thing that he does not seem to mind much at all. "Now, let us traverse the corridors to the outside first. I can trust that you are not as comfortable under these shrouded conditions as one might be."

I stay silent, only nod at his words. After all, there are things better left unsaid, and it is against my intentions to be talkative. There is still a distance that I need to keep, for I cannot fully believe in just anyone. Cynical it might be, but I am taking no chances. He turns and walks off, as I follow step by step. The pace of which we are travelling is slightly faster than last night, at least I think it is just morning, but I am able to keep up, having familiarized myself with the rugged interiors of the rock and the way to avoid petty collisions with objects of disinterest as I walk. As we stroll across the tunnels, I try my best in order to take in the inner workings of the cut-offs and passages, but to no avail. I need a lot more time than a few minutes to work out a usable map in my mind, so I just decide to give up on it entirely. It might come as disadvantageous in the future, but I would just have to learn my lesson the hard way. Soon enough, we appear at the ever so recognizable wooden gate, separating the chambers from the outside world. As the druid pushes the door out, I am almost instantly blinded by the sun light. Perhaps I should have seen this coming, having to shut off my eyes for the time being, adjusting them to the ever-present natural light source. It was a few minutes before my eyes finally adapted fully to the wilderness' setting outside. Syllabear steps out first, and close the door behind me as I do. I have not yet quite accustomed to the place, but there are a few clearings that could be rather spacious. I am not yet aware of the druid's plan however, and I await his explanations as he seems to be taking in the sun light and smile.

"I shall recall Misha." He declares subtly, but I happen to catch it. I do not know what the beast would be of help concerning what we were aiming for, but I have little choice but to trust the man for what he offers. I see him closing his eyes, as a cloud of smoke manifests itself in the void beside him. As if with magic, the anomaly soon disappears, revealing the ever so intimidating sight of the bear in question. It extends his fangs and paws, showing extreme territorial behavior and strength that would probably be able to maim me in one slap. I retract from acting out, however, as I am somewhat familiar with the beast, and it seems to enjoy my company for whatever reasons. That would be the only reason why it did not crush me after seeing my unconscious body draping over its cavern. "She would help you locate the cave so you can recover your bow."

"I see." It seems like a straight forward plan, and I have nothing against it myself. However, unlike Syllabear, I have no direct way of communicating with the animal except for gestures that might as well be a blind person talking to deaf ears. In other words, I am not at all confident with my ability to bend the beast's will to my own, let alone trusting it to lead the way. "Where would you be, in that time?"

"That, young adventurer, would be a surprise." The druid answered in his composed tone, only help to rub my curiosity the wrong way. I have lost all interest in finding out his plans, or perhaps that was his intention all along. In any event, I suppose that Misha would be the best help I can get at the moment. I would have to take it, seeing as the chances of me finding another bow, or someone who can actually build a bow, in these conditions would be a million to one, and that is already stretching the possibilities. However, I also fear that the bear might strike patrollers as odd, considering how I have been missing for more than two days and the cave in question was uncomfortably close to my castle. Nevertheless, I had to do it on my own if I hope to make it anywhere. "You should set out soon, it is almost noon."

"Yes." Having been in the tunnels for so long, I have completely lost track of time or my sense of it. Syllabear must have been in possession of a natural clock to be able to pin point with minimal accuracy, since I cannot tell the difference between near high noon to dissipating afternoon to save my life. Misha, as if understood my command, begins to walk in what seems like the south west direction. My life rests on its shoulders, I suppose, as I walk alongside the animal. I am neither injured nor tired to require sitting on its large fell, but I must admit that it was comfortable. I cannot speak of that now, though, as the bear seems to casually carry on to its destination without paying me too much attention. I would enjoy that as well, as I take the time to discern out the scene. It seems to be a quiet forest path, not that I have ever seen any before just yesterday. The soothing bird rhymes and pleasantly screening leave walls seem to welcome me just the same. I certainly do appreciate the liveliness of one's busy city, but I can imagine myself retreating to a place like this once I get old and simply live off the rest of my life. Smiling, I realize that I have just let my imagination fly again. I still have years ahead of me after all, I would worry about settling down later. With that, I focused on the path I am walking on instead. I have little idea of exactly where I am heading, but nothing too unpleasant have spurred up yet, so I can at least relax my guard a bit.

It was actually quite the saunter, as the sun is at high above my head when I have arrived. From here, it is close enough to the Underdark that I could almost imagine the castle from where I am standing. Of course, since it is shrouded by a magical mist to block out the sun, I would not be able to see into the barrier, nor would they be able to see me out here. That would be probably best, as I am in no conditions to engage in a cat and mouse chase right now. The cavern is now in front of me, as I can already feel my nostalgia building up. I brush it off, however, and simply entered the dark interior. Dark would not be the actual description, as without the huge beast behind me blocking out the sun, the cave is lit up enough for me to not having to work my way through the blind black in order to locate what I came here for. In a stroke of luck, the bow is just there, in a corner, completely unharmed from whatever natural hazard that might have befell the weapon otherwise. Walking out, I can see Misha still there awaiting my return. Perhaps I am beginning to form a bond with this giant as my pet, and it amuses me just by thinking about such a superfluous thing. However, I have beginning to believe so, especially since the bear has been nudging at my shoulder this whole time, causing my back to feel rather ticklish. I held back from laughing, but I did pet the bear a little. It does not appear to dislike it, so at least I know that it trusts me enough. Turning to my right, all I can see is a giant shroud of fog, blocking everything beyond from my view. I know what that is, but there is nothing there for me anymore. I bowed at my birthright one last time, before leaving with Misha, my past shredded behind me.

The trip back is rather uneventful, as expected. There are simply not many differences in this forest than the ones I have read about in books and heard from tales. I do value that aspect, though, considering how I am not yet ready to face imminent danger that might have been lurking elsewhere, at the times when challenges come to face me. This would be a perfect practice range, and it would be quite free as well. As I arrive back on the site, I have noticed something extremely abnormal. A clearing near the gate of the underground system has been completely trimmed down to the bare ground, with the woods of the fallen trees stacked on the far side. This is obviously the work of Syllabear, but for whatever reasons I cannot put my finger on just yet. Misha, however, seem to react quite actively as it spots this. It would seem that it is able to sniff out the druid's whereabouts just by being in the proximity. I have no chance but to follow the running beast towards a nearby river, which I am unaware of until now. There, I come across Syllabear doing what seems like trying to dig up some of the mud from the riverbank.

"Ah, young one, I see that you are done." He greets me with glee, which I am taken aback by. I am unsure of whether my confusion is because of the lack of joy running through my past memories, or am I simply pleasantly surprised. Regardless, there are other things that catch my attention. Misha plunges itself into the river, bathes in that clear water, squirms in bliss of innocent. It does a number to lift up my spirits, as well as reminding me that I have not had anything to eat or drink for quite a while. That would be on my priority list later. "Wait for me, as I am almost also."

I have no other choice but to simply hang around the area until he is done with his digging. In the mean time, my eyes focus on the bow I have just brought back. It seems to be different from those which I usually had the chance to fiddle with on the castle's archery range. Those were mostly common pieces, fitting for a commoner's use. This one has been inside my father's trunks of various luxurious objects, counting that whip as well, so it must have been special. In fact, just observing it alone makes me feel strange. There is this strange draw, in the fibers of the golden work of art. It just appears so strong, yet so extremely flexible, that there would be nothing short of the properties of an artifact.

Misha's howl has disturbed my concentration; however, as I realize that the druid has completed his work, mounting those pounds of dirt within large baskets and putting them onto the bear's large shoulders, walking towards where I am.

"Why are those needed?" My inquiry only seems to amuse him. For various reasons, these old individuals simply like to leave us youngsters in the dark, trying to divert our attention from the truth and break it out as a joyful surprise. I have nothing of that though, and he could possibly see it from my eyes. Hopefully, he would know not to beat around the bushes, and just be out with what he has to say.

"You have seen my logging?" He asks; as if to confirm my standing on the matter. I do not hesitate as I nod; for it is something quite obvious and there is simply no reason that a lie would have helped me in anyway. He appears pleased by the news, and motions me to follow him. "Come, I shall show you."

With that, once again, I am following him. The amount of dirt he has plowed up must have been enormously heavy, seeing as how it is pressure even the gigantic beast leading the way. It is hard to judge without knowing the true volume and characteristics of the matter, but visually those appear to be quite extraordinary. The distance is relatively low, however, and soon Misha is put to rest after dumping the baskets on the ground, shrugging itself from the bounds and turns to stand next to me. Despite its uncleanliness, I could feel myself not quite caring, as my hands proceed to pet the beast anyways.

"I see you have gotten close." The druid looks pleased with that fact. I have no retort, simply standing still, waiting for what he has to say. "You are planning to stay close, right?"

"Yes." I answer truthfully. Interested would not begin to cover what I am thinking at the moment. It would seem as he is still holding something from me, and I intend to force it out this instant.

"Well, we are going to build you a house." My eyes were stuck between narrowing and widening. I am not sure whether I heard that right, or I should be happy that I did. Such passion within the words of the druid proved to be against the joke theory. I would like that, very much.

"Right here?"

"Yes, right on this clearing." His grin appears to be nothing short of wide of the mark. It almost makes me smile, almost. "These logs are essential for a shelter, and so would the mud, as they act as the best paste one could find in nature."

I stand still a bit, trying to take this all in. Not only is he keep helping me for no good reason, Syllabear is actually offering to help me build my own house out here, living off nature and the natural life, without having to resort to his crammed underground bedroom, which I have not realized I hated so much until now. I am skeptical, but I cannot let this opportunity go.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" My words would seem like catechization, mostly because they are. However, unlike I had expected, the druid took no longer than a few seconds to burst out a laugh and an answer.

"It is quite simple, young one, I merely am lonely." That hit me as a bit odd, but I restrain myself to listen to the rest of what he has to say. "Truth be told, it has been a while since I've been living alone off the land for so long. I have not told you, but I have an apprentice. However, right now, she is travelling to the far side of the forest in order to reach the city and bring me back special substances in order for me to research. I cannot do much until then."

"You're saying that you are basically bored?" I am not sure whether to take his words seriously or not, but they sound ludicrous to the point of untrue. Then again, who am I to judge what the norm is.

"Yes."

After a brief moment of thinking, I simply shrug. There are no more reasons that I have to know. Looking back, there has never been a time of Syllabear distrusting me, nor was he ever dishonest. I take that with a grain of salt, but there is simply no better option that to believe him. His story may sound farfetched, but so is mine, and I know all about not judging people about what they appear to be standing for. It is now the afternoon and I have yet to decide on anything. For all I know, it would be better to just get the constructing part done so that when night comes, I would have my own little home to rest upon, and not have to reside on the confined space that is the guest chamber of Syllabear's home. My expression eases as a result, and the druid picks it up immediately. I decide to let him help, considering how little I know about building any kind of half-baked structures, as such a thing has never appeared to be my forte. Setting the bow aside, I know it would be something I have to leave for later, as accommodations would be the most important thing that needs to be taken care of right now. After that, food would be high on my list.


	4. FA: Frisky

**I do suppose that there has not yet been much action, considering how this is an adventure fic. I don't usually do promises, but I can say that the heat (quite literally) would pick up soon. How soon is something I cannot state, however.**

* * *

Frost_ Arc_

_Chapter 3: Frisky_

I would have done this sooner, if only I had the ability to do so. The solidity of the substance that enters me is excruciatingly ecstatic. I can feel my breath abruptly changing every few seconds or so, as I take in the sensation, one inclusion at a time. My chest rises and settles with each go, allowing my body to adjust to the rhythm. I sense the magic flowing through me, as my worries and pain disappear. It is hot, agonizingly so, as if the sweats are sticking firmly on to my own skin, elevating the touch from every fiber of my being. It is something I have never felt before, mostly because of the lack of conditions that would lead to such an act. I was taught that such deeds are shameful and should not be ever considered proper for a lady, but I could care less right now. The blazing hot member that strokes my insides ever so gently, it brings me to absolute pleasure. My eyes slightly blurs, not of tears or anything of the sort, but simply the bliss that overflows me.

I have yet to be so starving that I would so mercilessly chuck away my food like this, for as long as I can remember. However, in this state of body form, I would gladly maul down this ham with my teeth if I had to, considering how hungry I was after pouring out all of my strengths to build this settlement to acceptable standards. Now, I can finally enjoy the fruits of my labor, or rather the meat. When I was a child, eating like such a wild life was simply distasteful, but none of those would faze me now. It is, however, rather hot, perhaps because I was sitting too close to the bon fire. It really does not matter much to me right now though, as I have finally been able to eat myself a good meal after so long, as my stomach clearly appreciates it.

I am normally an introvert person, mostly because my requests were used to be denied, and my words unheard. This should change soon or at least the state of mind, I decide. Of course, this also makes me wonder sometimes whether what I did is good enough. Looking behind me to the freshly built wooden house, I crack a slight smile. I do not want to be too satisfied with my own work, considering how Syllabear and Misha were the ones who did most of the heavy lifting, but I am proud enough to consider that my take on the structure as a whole has really given it life. Who is to say I am wrong? Regardless, it is already well into the night now. Telling time has never been a strong point of any Drow, and I suppose I would have to live with it. That said; I have no idea where the ham I am eating came from either. I would have been thankful enough if Syllabear simply told me that it was something that Misha hunted up for them. However, his refusing in unveiling the origins of the meat had me in doubts. Still, with food that tastes this good cooked, I would be in no real position to complain. The druid and his bear have long disappeared from sight, presumably the man into his underground cavern and the beast back to its cave somewhere. I am alone outside; awake, for probably the first time in my life, which would mark as a big deal for me. It is apparent that eating this close to the flames might not have been the best idea, but considering how absolutely defenseless I am right now, it would do more good than harm. Earlier today, I have successfully recovered the bow from before, but have not gotten a chance to take a good look at it yet. I decide that would be something to do in the morning, considering how little I know about making arrows, only the working of the weapon is familiar to me.

Lost in thoughts, I have no idea how long it has been before I realize that I have finished with my meal a long time ago. At least there is no schedule to keep out on the wilderness, as I can basically do what I want. My basic needs are basically satisfied to an extent, and I have no further demands on that front. However, I do feel the need to a more fulfilling indulgence, which I have also not done in a long time. I am not completely sure of my safety out here, but it would have to do. It is a shame I have not better clothes, or a change of one, for this occasion, but I cannot request for too much. Everything up until this point has been fortunate for me, and I would like to not push my luck. I do hear the nearby rhythm of the river's flow, as well as insect's calling out to the night. Over my head, the translucent moon shines upon my presence, as my mind calms. Slowly, I loose my body of the fabric restraint, baring the wholesome of my skin onto the night air. It is rather cool, with the wind courses across my membranes, embracing my form. I make my way to the river with haste, not wanting to risk the cold air of nightfall. Quickly, the transcendent water surrounds me up to my waist, as I can really feel the stream gently caresses my senses, bringing the cleanliness onto my figure and chip down the dirt, deliberately. I plunge gradually down under, feeling the chilling rocks at the bottom of this river section, allowing the liquid to cover my physique whole, rinsing my body of otherworldly contamination. The experience is down right marvelous, as I know I should savor each and every one of them, since I am now officially an adventurer.

I feel completely refreshed as I settle down onto the wooden mat. It was the best thing I or anyone else could find as a replacement for a bed, and even though it is not really comfortable, I am not against sleeping on it. It has the feeling of being my own, my own effort and my own doings, and it is great. Mattress are substituted by the leaves lying around, pasted together, quickly rinsed and dried out. It makes the surface a lot more smooth, less dirty and at the very least habitable. This is my home for now, a roof, a table, a bed and that is it, but I am not protesting at all. I did learn a lot of things from the druid today, and I only hope that my effort to do so would soon be rewarded. I prepare myself for sleep, the last day on a rocky bed and today on my own, and I know that I am making progress. Still, I have remembered to not put the fire out but instead feeding it even more dried branches before I go to bed. Syllabear specifically reminded me to, supposedly in order to scare off the beasts lurking around in this hostile environment. I have met none so far, but my experiences up to this point are obviously not something to write home about yet. Still I wonder of what danger lurks within this jungle at night, and how would I deal with them if I ever had to…

Morning comes peacefully, though I still have no clue of for how long I have apparently slept. My back is somewhat sore from sleeping on a rough surface, but I suppose I should get used to that as well. I probably would not find an actual bed to sleep on anytime soon. All of this is judged only from my barely being able to open my eyes fully though, as I have to deduct that I am still somewhat of a heavy sleeper, perhaps because I tire myself everyday. Nonetheless, today is a new day, and my lying around here would not do anyone any good. Wiping my eyes off, I can finally see my surroundings fully. It seems that the stack of firewood I have gathered before has burned out during the night. I am still here in one piece though, so it has no consequences, which I am grateful for. The table next to me, or rather a big rock that has a usable flat surface, still holds the bow I have retrieved before. I have no business with it yet without ammunition, however, and there is only one way to get any.

"Syllabear?" I have absolutely no awareness of time at this point, and the best thing I could do is to bang on the door to his house and hoping something would come up. I have not sufficient knowledge of his life style to make any assumptions, not that I actually know whether this would be early or late for him regardless. Would he have waken me up should he went out and come across my little shack? Truth be told, the two is awfully close to each other, and it was made with that intention in mind. As I slam my fist against the gate, I only have now noticed the strength of this door. It feels so indestructible, so colossal, that I pale in comparison.

Fortunately, a response comes soon enough. It is not quite the voice of the deep that I would expect, but nonetheless just as well. From afar, I can pick up the massive roar of Misha the bear, which I waste no time in following. It is not that distanced from my location, probably only a five minutes walk, if I had any track of time, that is. I encountered no anomalies on my way there, but what I do see would have me in the dust if I am not careful. The first thing that I notice is Misha, that beast who has become so familiar with me. Believe it or not, it is even bigger than before. With my eyes, I can barely detect the energy surrounding it claws and limbs. It appears faster, even though such a gigantic body would have made that an extremely hard task. I watch in silent, as the animal paws its way at the side of the hill. It is part of the scenery, but I have no miss for the dirt at this moment. Rather, I am in awe of the sheer power of those swipes, breaking down rocks like they were nothing. Calming myself and look around, I can see Syllabear at the side, standing still, eyes not even open, but is also surrounded with that mysterious power the bear has. He does not look like he would use it, however, simply holds his ground and let the magic flow through him.

The bear abruptly stops, as its form begins changing. I watch as the enormous animal withers down its mass and retracts into the one that I have always known. It was huge before, and one false slap would have sent me flying, terrifyingly so. The druid also relaxes himself, seemingly letting the excess energy escapes. I have learnt about magic and its uses during my course of study, but I have never really felt that such a thing would be of use nor was it suitable for me. Perhaps I have been mistaken, but that shall be for another time. Syllabear has noticed me, as his expression cracks a smile of greet.

"Good morning, young one, how went your first night outside?" His voice shows a certain amount of exhaustion, although it was not really much at all. It appears obvious now that what he has been doing was incorporating magic into the realm of physical combat, in order to enhance the fighting ability of himself and his beast. I would like to ask him how later.

"It was enjoyable." I smile back, if only to be polite. I am, of course, grateful for his great help during the course of building my home, but letting that slip does no one good. He is a wise and old person; supposedly it would not be so hard for him to figure it out. I might just be cynical, but keeping it that way is what I plan to do. However, right now, I have bigger things in mind. "I am in need of your help. I would like to build arrows for practice, but I have not the materials."

"Oh yes, arrows." Misha has settled down in the back ground, resting in the side. It might not have noticed me staring, but no worries. Its owner, though, has begun to ponder the possibilities. It would be most likely that he, as I, has no prior knowledge to the making of such a thing. Then again, I might be dead wrong, and all I really can do is to wait. "I suppose I can't call myself an Artillator of any sort, but I have made spears before."

"I am not quite sure they are the same in principal." As much as I did not want to do it, it is true that this bow obviously cannot shoot a spear, or a smaller model of it, and expect to work well. Perhaps I should have taken up on an Artillator class prior to this, but never mind that now. "Have you actually examined an arrow before?"

"I can't say that I have." The druid shakes his head as mine turns to sigh. The weapon would be useless without ammunition, and the way I am now I really cannot afford to take up a melee weapon instead, even though making those would be slightly easier and have more room for comfort. Still, the only thing I can really do is archery, and I intend to stick to it. "You have before, of course. How about we use that knowledge? I cannot be that hard."

"I suppose." It is true that I have inspected several arrows in my short training period, and they do not look that complicated. Maybe I can train myself in the art, and continually improve my techniques over time. That appears to be the only option I have right now. If my memories serve, then there is really not that much to making on, except for the finer details of course. "Well we would need something straight and thin for a shaft, something hard but pointy to make the arrow head, and probably some feathers to make the stabilizing vanes."

"That actually does sound simple." Syllabear lightly nods, and I am rather inclined to agree with him. All this time I have never really though of it as something I can do for myself, but it appears that it would be the only choice I have. The druid sets off immediately to find the materials needed, which I was thankful for, considering how I barely know this jungle and where everything is. Still, we are going to need one last thing before we can begin. I remember seeing a few vines hanging around near where I live, and that would be of great use later. "I shall look for the appropriate ingredients, but we would meet up in about an hour at your house, is that alright?"

"Yes." Perfect, as I needed time to test things out as well. I guess he would not take too long, since Misha is helping him look, but I do suppose when it comes to the intricate details of tying everything together, it would have to come down to me. He and I set in different directions, as I head directly back to my humble abode. Upon closer inspections, I could see that it really is grapevines dangling within a tree near me, as I reach up and try to pull it out. However, I soon realize how my strength is not nearly enough to yank off these by myself, which would prove to be excellent when it actually comes to using the vines to make arrows, but would prove difficult for me to attain them in the first place. I suspect there is a lack of metal around these parts, and those solid rocks lying around would act as a fine substitute. It works, to my expectation, as the rigid edge is an excellent cutting tool. Quick enough, I have gathered up numerous of the nature's ropes and store them around my table. Seeing as how Syllabear has not come back yet, I would take my time to examine the bow I have taken. It was of luxurious origins; that much is for sure. It appears to be made of gold, yet not at all heavy as it supposes to be. Perhaps the gold is just the outer layer to give it a sense of marvelousness. It is actually surprisingly durable, when I turn to stroke the core. The string also appears to be tailor made, holding the same coat of gold flares and shines under the sunlight. Perhaps this could be an artifact, I have no clue. However, its exquisiteness draws me in intensely, as I can't take my eyes off the weapon without admiring its beauty and elegance. Time flies as it is, and Syllabear soon returns while I am still absorbed in the grace of the golden bow.

"Traxex." My name's being called immediately gets my attention, however. As I turn, I can see the druid carrying a large rock knife, seemingly custom designed for heavy cutting. I appreciate the effort, of course, as I stand up from where I was and greet him. After a better look, I can see all of the presumed items within a basket, hanging from the side of a belt tied onto one of Misha's massive limbs. "I have here what it appears you need."

"What are all these?" I take the active and approach the wooden hamper. From outside, I see what seems to be a tree's body cut in various pieces, each twice as big as my own arm. There are also various small rocks. Judging by the polished look, I would guess that they were taken directly from the river nearby. I would also see some leaves, which I am not sure what they are supposed to be used for. "The leaves…"

"I cannot find any sufficient intake of feathers, so I went with leaves instead." I feel a bit like chuckling, but the druid's serious posture really does not give me any chance. Surely, I would have to explain to him eventually. Still, I do appreciate what he has done, as at least two thirds of the items he found are useable, to an extent. "Would they be of use?"

"Not really, no." I state rather coldly, but it was nothing but fact. There is a reason why people would not use leaves as the stabilizer. They are easily ripped, too weak to customize to fit aerodynamics, and basically is one-use even if they do work. Still, this is decent enough for now, as I suddenly realize I know a lot about archery that I previously thought. It is a rather pleasant realization, and I intend to follow up on it. Still, I do require the extra materials. "Is there any way you can some feathers?"

"I guess I can…" Syllabear seems rather reluctant on this front. It strikes me as a bit odd, considering how easy it would be to find birds and the likes in a jungle like this. I actually am seeing many around on various trees right this moment. Is it because he cannot think of a sufficient way to get them, or some other reasons? "Well, you would have to do it, though."

"What exactly are we talking about?" I am not quite sure of what the druid would not be able to do but I apparently can. It really strikes a lot at imagination. I would wait for him to finish though, since there is no use thinking of something as impractical as…

"You would have to kill the birds yourself." Apparently I am right, or wrong. I am not sure why he would think someone like me, at this condition, would be able to do something that evidently he cannot do. He, perhaps picked up my look, replies to my imaginary inquiry. "I cannot bring myself to kill a live animal if it does not pose a threat or is food."

"You really are all about nature…" That makes sense to me, even though just a little bit. Of course, if it comes to this, then I am not sure what I must do either. He would not do it for me, but how am I suppose to do it myself. "This is important as well."

"Yes, for you, thus it is something you must do yourself." Is he my mentor now? It is a good learning opportunity, I must admit, but killing birds was never really coming across my mind anytime. As I stay silent, he knows that I am rather lost in this endeavor. Suffice to say, he has to show me first. Syllabear grabs up a pebble from the ground, about the size of a thumb. "It is really not so difficult."

No sooner said than done, the druid tightens his grip, and subsequently launches the projectile at a nearby tree. The force of impact is so great, that is nearly broken the branch it hits in half. I would have never really suspected my training right now would be throwing stones, but who am I to say no. He is right; this is my problem, and there is no way around it. I pick up a larger stone for myself. From what I know, the mass and shape of the projectile has a lot of effects on the trajectory and the accuracy of the throw, while the power is directly based off one's strength. That is physics, in principal. In practice though, it was just that. I have absolutely no practice with this. Drawing back my arm, I fling the stone at the nearest bird I see. Needless to say my aim is horribly off, and it misses by a large margin. I look back at Syllabear, and he appears unmoved. It would seem that this is what I shall be doing for a while. Unfortunately, I was right. It takes me about dozens of tries before I can get a direct hit, but then the force I used was not enough to knock the bird down, merely rips a feel feathers off its tail.

"Ok…" I have officially tired myself out greatly by doing this. It is rather obvious I am not cut out for throwing things with my hand, and it is even harder considering how every rock I pick up is different and it is hard to determine my mistake from my last failure. "This is a lot harder than I originally thought."

"A lot of things are; young one." Syllabear smiles knowingly. He appears to be more upbeat than he was though, for reasons I cannot comprehend. The druid keeps his silent and goes to pick up the fallen feathers. Afterwards, he hands them in front of me, as if letting me judge them. Looking closely, I can pick out maybe three or so usable ones, perhaps enough to make a single arrow.

"This… really is not a lot." I comment, bittersweet. Still, this means that I can at least make something. If what I make works, then it can be used to hunt birds for more feathers, as the arrow itself is reusable and should be made so. I take the feathers that seem applicable from his hand, and Syllabear appears to understand my intentions. He lets go of the rest and brings the rest of the material he has scoured before onto my table. We both stand, as there has not really been any chairs made yet, only the bed, and even though I am thankful that he let me stay on his, I would not do the same. "Would you carve an arrow head for me please?"

The druid nods, as he begins to put his knife to work. I use another to pierce the wooden logs in to much smaller shafts so it can at least be usable. The entire process takes up about five minutes, as this is my first time doing so. Afterwards, I end up with an acceptable size for a yew arrow. Placing the three feathers onto one end, I use the vines previously gathered to tie them firm, just enough to not let it fly too far off course should I misfire. Syllabear appears to be done with the arrow head, as he hands it to me. It seems that he carved it into a mode of the bodkin, which would help penetration a lot at the very least. The rest of what I have to do would involve tying everything up together, and hoping that it sticks.

"It seems well crafted actually." He comments on my work, as I appear to be done with it. Truth be told, it was a rather laborious process, but it was not exactly that bad. There has been a bit of a problem trying to get the arrow head to stick, but some grape juice actually helped me a whole lot. Now, I have completed my first arrow. I do not expect this one to be efficient of any sort, but I wish it would just fly well enough so that I can actually aim. "Do you intend to try it out now?"

"No use in waiting, if that is what you are saying." I grab the golden bow and my freshly made projectile and go outside. As I look around, a stray bird soon enters my vision. It is relatively close, in terms of range for a bow. My eyes are at their best state right about now, and it would be now or never. I nock the arrow up to the bow and pull the string. It has been a while since I last fired anything at, well, anything else, so I am not sure whether my aim is off or not. Regardless, I just hope that this arrow is strong enough so that I can try again should this one shot misses. After a second or two of self-deliberation, I let off the projectile.

To my absolutely surprise, it is a straight hit. The arrow pierces the guts of the animal and brings it down to the ground. I am not aware that I was such a good shot, and in fact I feel a bit strange observing it. Syllabear appears to be flabbergasted as well, as I look back at him.

"You are a very decent shot, young one." He smiles for me, but I can see he is also slightly sad that the bird is killed as a result. Still, that would be something too petty to fret over, and the druid knows it. He simply taps on my shoulder as an expression of support, then heads straight to the dead bird. Holding it in his hand, I can at least understand that he respects nature itself too much to not feel anything about this. I, on the other hand, ponder about that hit. It is certainly possible that I would get it on my first try, but there is just something that was not truly right. I do not think that it has been me, as it does not feel like such at all. However, worrying over something like that would not do me any good. "Since you are responsible for the killing, you are to take care of its passing, Traxex. The feathers would go to your arrows, the meat would go to your meal, and you would be the one who cremates it, for it can return to mother Earth."

"Yes." That is good enough for me, I suppose. Now that I know I can make arrows, I can actually practice it and the art of archery, in order to prepare for my moving up. I cannot stay here forever, and I know that. However, I am sure that it would be weeks before that would happen, and I am happy right now that I actually do have somewhere to return to, when it is all said and done. In the mean time, perhaps making some more furniture would also be a good pass time.


	5. FA: Beauty and the Beast

**It seemed a bit strange for me at first why this story has not gotten the attention it deserves or why it's not even getting the views I thought it would. Then I realize that the traffic stats was only for August and I haven't churn out a single update since July. Many apologies for that, so here's a semi action-packed and exta long update for readers to enjoy while I get to working on the others.**_  
_

**Also, a little profile update, just so you know.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast_

I awaken, ever so gently and comfortable, such a difference compared to how I was waking up for the last month. Under me is not the hard, rugged wooden bed that I have grown so accustomed to, but instead a coat of fur, warm and cozy, delivers me from my unconscious state of trance into the material world, where I am to continue with my own promise. My eyes pry themselves open at the slowest of pace, as a part of me did not want them to continue. I cannot help to feel a little bit hollow inside, knowing that my life is about to change, defying everything that I have built up for myself within this far off jungle, and head onto a farther goal. I snuggle one last time into that relaxing fleece, feeling my muscles itching of anticipation. As the lights of the outside world fully shines on me and my eyes left ajar, I can feel that this would soon be something I would dearly miss.

"Have you awakened?" I hear a familiar voice, and it makes me feel even more like home. It came from just next to me, but I know that should I twist and turn, my face would nevertheless not face the person speaking it. I will miss him, and I suppose I shall have to tell him. My two hands push the rest of my body up from ten feet into the air, as my head nods slowly. "Alright, Misha, she is up."

"Thank you." The brown beast beneath me drops to its knees; just enough so I can roll off of its broad back and land quite firmly on the ground without any hitch. It wanted me to sleep that way last night, and I can understand. Even though I have never been quite good with animals and the likes, the bear itself has always appeared friendly ever since I came across it a month ago. One can say that we have bonded over time, but that would just worsen my own abilities to cut off my lingering feelings to this place. "I trust that everything else is ready?"

"Very much so," Syllabear stands there with a bitter smile on his face. He seems both worried and regretful, but both of us know that such expressions would never hope to stop me now. It has been a long road I have taken so far, but the future would only prove to be even more challenging, and I am very thankful that I was able to have this preparation. "You are still insisting on going, I believe?"

"You must understand, old one; that my destiny is calling for me elsewhere." As I explain myself, Misha begins to growl. It understands what I am saying, and it is quite apparent that it does not want me to go either. However, considering the fact that I was inclined to sleep near it last night confirms that the bear is at least ready to see me gone. I put my right hand on the back of its neck and lightly stroke the huge animal. Soon, it settles down enough that I know it has come to terms with the fact that I am leaving. "I might return someday, as I know I still have my home here and someone who would welcome me whenever I seek out for help."

"Are you sure you do not wish to remain here for a few more sunbreaks?" The druid tries his best to convince me, but I have already made up my mind long ago. I cannot let myself be bothered by these feelings. I am grateful, but nowhere near enough to let go of my plans. The whole point of me claiming my freedom was that so I can live my life to its fullest and not have any regrets when I do get old and weary, and I cannot do that if I opted to stay here. "I am sure my apprentice would return soon."

"It would not assist my voyage, unfortunately." I smile back at him, trying to ease his worries. However, I can feel my own smile turns slightly as my own mood takes a slight dive. I cannot lie to myself and say that I am not sad at the slightest. However, my determination outweighs my hesitation, and I know that I need to go now. It is not to cut ties with the only person who has ever been kind to me for my entire life. "Syllabear, I appreciate your helping with my cause so far. It is quite obvious that I could not have made it this far, this fast without your passionate assistance. However, it is about time for the two of us to say goodbye, at least for now."

"I understand that you have your goals to reach. You are still young and full of potential, Traxex, and it would be a waste trying to keep you here." He has at least stopped trying to pursue me to stay, and I am thankful for that. It would not have changed my mind anyways, but it might just makes me a bit irritated as I leave this place. However, looking back, I am not sure whether I would be able to return or not. Even though my life is that of an adventurer, I cannot ensure my own safety in this world at war. I at least know the situation out there right now. It might seem like a stalemate now, but soon enough something much bigger would emerge to claim one of these sides victorious. Having said that, I am not too terribly informed of the finer details, so making speculations is out of my jurisdiction. "However, if you ever feel like you have had enough, there is always this wooden home here awaiting your return."

"Thank you, old one." I stop trying to resist my last urge to hug him where he is. As large and ancient as he appears, I know that in that brief period that we were able to meet, he was like a father I was never able to have. I have not yet told the druid of the more eccentric details of my past and my escape, but he does not feel the need to urge me, and I respect that. He does not hug me back, but I believe it is mostly because he is afraid that he would not be able to let go. He might as well be my own father, and I would not be bothered should he thinks of me as his little girl, whom he regrets letting go. I have read about such common emotions within the vast libraries located inside the Drow's castle, but I can never have imagined I would be able to experience the blessing of a true family. "For all that you have done for me."

"It has always been your own fortitude that has gotten you through everything so far, young one." I smile, as I fail to contain my own tears. He does not seem like tearing up, but I doubt he would have wanted to. His position right now is the instructor, and displaying such emotions could affect my image of him, or at least I believe that is what he thinks. He continues as I take a step back. "You have done amazing on your training. Even though I am far from someone who could give a valid judgment of your art, you have proven to be a very effective warrior on the battlefield."

"Your opinion is of great value to me, wise one." I bow, as a token of my gratitude. I believe that it is only a few hours into a new day, seeing as how the lights are only barely penetrating through the layers of leaves above us. From this day onward, I start my adventure fully prepared, and alone. Syllabear stays silent, as does Misha. Thus, I take it as my queue to start off. I grab my arrow quiver, made from animal hide, along with the golden bow. There is no material readily available around these parts of the woods, so I had to resort to more animal skins to cover up the vitals, with a layer of my old torn up dress underneath just to stop everything from prickling my body.

"Here, I have a gift for you before you go." I stop dead in my tracks. I have not expected this at all. It is not too strange for him to want to give me something to remember him by, but why only now is the question. It appears that he has been fighting on whether to give it to me or not; and that alone begs the question of the value of this item. From his inner pocket, he pulls out something green. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a diamond shaped gem. However, the surface is not reflective at all like I expected. "As you might have noticed, young one, this is no ordinary emerald. It is an extremely rare artifact that can give you the vision of the pure, penetrating any dark magic or enchantments that you might come across. There is only five of this in the world."

"I cannot accept this from you." I suddenly feel pressured. If this is his present for the road for me, then I cannot really live with misplacing something of such rarity. "It is too precious to be given to me."

"Do you remember the warning I told you about these jungles at night?" Suddenly, Syllabear appears as extremely stern and serious, which threw me off a bit. Still, I am willing to hear him out, since I don't actually have a schedule to keep. Working through my memories, I do recall hearing the old druid talking about the dangers that lurk within this forest that is perfectly lethal if one was not careful, and sometimes even if one was. It is one of the many reasons why even though this jungle is perfectly habitable; there have never been any exhibitions from any factions in order to colonize this area. Legend says that among the dark inhabitants of these harsh lands, one stands out for its notoriety and fearsomeness. It is said to be a beast of claws and fangs, able to rip through any unsuspecting travelers who is unfortunate enough to cross its path. It has a distinct red and purple hide, which stands out from all of the wolves and the bears that also occupy their territories.

"Yes, the myth of the fanged terror."

"I can tell you one thing, Traxex, that it is no myth." I can feel my own muscles freezing up. My mind immediately flies to the possibility of something so frightening it can rip apart an entire platoon of well armed soldiers sent to search and destroy as if it was nothing. It has been right here, among the woods I have been living in. That alone is enough to sent chills down my spine. "What the legend does not tell you is that the beast is not actually alone. It is like a wolf, always having underlings to scout out for possible victims. The beast itself is indiscriminative in what it kills, but it usually would stay in its part of the jungle. However, its own familiars scout out the woods every night, looking for potential sources of food if times become tough. Those underlings are intimidated by fire, and that is why I have always advised you to keep yours lit, even through the night."

"So, I need fire to scare them off at night?"

"Yes, but that is just scratching the surface." Syllabear stops to take a breath, but I can see him sweating. "I know that where I live is not where the beast marks its territories, but I do not actually know where that is as well. If you went somewhere within its boundaries, fire would not help you from its claws, and that is why I give you this gem. Using its powers, you can spot out the familiars stalking you, if any. It would be best if you never do, but if you ever happen to come across them, you know that you are in the beast's territories, and should move as soon as possible. I live underground and relatively safe from its terrors, but you must hold on to this."

"I… thank you." I gulp as the emerald is slipped into my backpack. It would be hours before I have to worry about the said beast, but it has already sent chills through me. I would not let such a thing stop me though, since I do have certain precautions. I calm myself in order to attain my determination that has briefly passed. Seeing as the druid has nothing else to say, I decide that it is time. "I shall go immediately."

"Be careful, young one."

…

These woods appear to stretch forever, and I do not like that fact one bit. I do not have a particular direction in mind, but at least I know that going back to the direction of my old castle would not do me any favors. I instead decide to walk along side the flow of river, hoping that I will reach a town eventually. I might not be quite adept in disguises looking like this, but I doubt my father would ever reach out to a neutral populated town with pictures of me being missing. I can feel myself being relatively safe, but I have to stay on guard at all times. After all, I have now something to worry about in these woods that I have never felt so real before. I fear that my own paranoia might become my own undoing, and that is another thing I have to worry about. I have been walking for the last ten hours or so, and the sun is setting down above me. I am not sure of what to do, or how close I am to anything at all. Lacking a destination, I feel like it would be wise to simply settle down somewhere and rest for the night. If my luck does not bite me, then perhaps I shall be safe for tonight. However, times are tough, and I must prepare for any apparent danger. The mythical beast of terror might or might not be around, but I am still in a jungle, and there obviously are more things to worry about. Serpents, wolves, bears and even certain species of feline cannibals might be lurking around awaiting a moment to strike. I do not feel confident enough to actually engage in a battle with them, not that I would ever gain anything useful from doing such a needless thing anyways. Judging by the position of the setting sun, it would seem that I do not really have much time before the night befalls upon my shades. Syllabear is unaware of my abilities to see during the night, however, as I have always kept it secret. Being a Drow, I lived within a castle of eternal darkness, and it is only fitting that my night vision is extremely capable, much like that of an owl. It also made adjusting to the natural sun light a lot more difficult than it needed to be, but it is a small price to pay, since my sight during the day seems to be not worse at all compared to the old druid.

I pick a rather small clearing next to a huge oak tree in order to be my camp site. I kept, in my backpack, a decent amount of food that Syllabear had prepared for me prior to the beginning of my trip, and I am very beholden of his preparations. It also does not take me long to scout around for firewood, and firestone is something I have learned to always carried with me. Making a fire is something I have practiced for a long while, and setting it up perfectly is a relatively easy task. After all, it has been more or less a month since I have first built my own home. Now it has grown into something of a much sturdier foundation, but I really cannot have brought it with me or something similarly ludicrous. Still, it has been a fun while.

Impaling the piece of meat through with a wooden stick, it is easy enough for me to make a small cooking platform, to at least burn the food sufficiently. Embarrassing to say the least, the first few days of eating food prepared by myself has ended with nothing but bad stomachaches, but at least my body has sufficiently adjusted to the new diet I am inclined to take. At least now that I am no longer starving to death, perhaps it would be nice to enjoy my own cooking once in a while. I smile slightly. Being a warrior, people would not really expect me to do this kind of thing; but as a woman, they would. Honestly, I hate this. I can never get it right. According to what I have read so far, I am expected to either stay alone as a hermit or get married to someone. However, at my position, I feel like getting a husband extremely redundant. I am already the one who fights, if I get another one like me to be my spouse, who would be taking care of the family?

I chuckle my own worries away. That is for a distant future, when I am ready to settle down after years of adventuring, and hopefully that had not rot away my looks yet. I am not as conscious about my beauty as other women are said to be, but I am at least aware of what the impact time might have on my appearance and strength. It is a vicious circle, but I am not for denying it. I would just want to live my life to its fullest right now. At this moment, I just want to grab that stick and chew on the meat until in melts above my taste buds. That is just what I did, as well. My life is moving slowly, or at least that is what it seems like. There should be no need to rush things, especially since I do not feel quite ready just yet. Obviously, my expected job would more or less be a hired gun, and I need more training in order to accomplish that well. The strange thing is, during the training so far back at my old wooden home, I have been surprisingly good at archery, more than I have other hoped to be. I have yet to miss a mark, and have been able to keep target training periods to a minimal. Most of my excess time was used in order to research and practice my job as an Artillator and making spare arrows for my quiver. It is able to hold dozens of projectiles, and I am at least thankful for that, since I need all the practice I can get. Syllabear would not be aware of this, but I also practice hand to hand combat sometimes, gauging my strength with Misha to know where I currently stand. I have tried to move the druid underground house's door before, and it was less than successful. That alone tells me how much stronger he is than me. That is to be expected, of course, he is a direct fighter, after all. However, he does not seem to be interested in teaching me his technique of speeding up the movement and attack rate of him and his bear. I am sure it was magic, but he dodged the question every time.

While my mind races through its thoughts, I finally realize that I have finished my portion of food for the night long ago. I have no idea how long it has been either, as this part of the jungle has a rather thick cover of tree branches, keeping me from being to even gaze at the moon. The fire truly helps, but it only makes me feel trapped within the parameter of its light, which is something I know I should not be feeling at all. The river is definitely not too far off, but I just do not want to consider having to be there at all. If there is anything, it would be the strange lack of wild animal lives I have expected to come across after hours of walking like this. I cannot see too far off from the distance because of the trees, but this absence has proven to be bizarre at the very least. I feel like there should be something to worried about, however. I was taught that "piranhas do not discriminate whom they attack; therefore the lack thereof must mean there is a shark around". I gulp forcefully.

Taking out the green gem from my back pack, I ponder. I know I am supposed to use it to spot any hungry predators waiting at the side lines, but how would I exactly do such a thing? This is, no matter its properties, still shaped as a diamond. I hold it above my head, hoping it would do something, but no luck. I am starting to feel a bit uneasy about this, because I suddenly realize how defenseless I was staying on a ground clearing like this. There should be a way to make this artifact work!

With that, it snaps to me. Syllabear told me that the gem is an ancient relic that grants its bearer true sight, and the key word should have been sight. Perhaps it is to be added to my own vision. I keep it just at my eye range, and try to see through the emerald. It is surprisingly transparent, almost as if there really is nothing there at all. I have spotted nothing so far, actively looking for disturbances in the air. It appears to be just my nerves getting to me, which I am thankful for. It would be largely attributed to the fire offering as a layer protection for me against the predators, I hope. That is, just before I caught a glimpse of vision of something. I immediately turn to the suspected area, as my eyes narrow in the darkness in order to more easily spot any sudden movements. None has reappeared so far, but I do see strange and small light sources at the far end of my vision. There are four of them, perfectly aligned in a horizontal plane, glowing suspiciously in the dark, but away from the light of the fire. I know that something is wrong, and it might not even be worse than I thought.

I continuously stare at the light sources, not sure what to think of them. What exactly in the middle of the woods would give off such a curious red light, or rather anywhere at all? It took me a few moments, but finally the realization hits me. There is no apparent light source. I grab a stone nearby and throw it at where the four red will-o-wisps and they disappeared in an instant before reapplying their glow. I now am fully aware that those are not light, but in fact the glowing aura of one or more creature's eyes. That alone bothers me to no end. The old druid told me that the infamous beast that lurks this jungle would not care about light of the fire, so these must be its familiars. I notice that as soon as I put down the gem so that it no longer collides with my vision, the eyes disappear. It is only visible when seen through the gem, and I believe it, or they, is not aware that I have become conscious of its existence. It is a good thing that they apparently are intimidated by the fire, so they cannot get close by themselves. However, there is always a chance of them running away to get their master, what ever that monstrosity is. I can do nothing but stare at them, one hand holding the gem up and one hand ready on my bow. Should they make any sudden movements towards me, at least I would be able to fire off warning shots at their general distance, but I would just appreciate if they would just leave me alone.

…

I have no idea how much time has passed since I spot them, but we have been engaging in this stare down for what must seem like hours. Those red eyes occasionally blink, and that only tightens my nerves more. The fire has almost ran out, so I take that it have been a really long time , yet whatever those things are, they have not moved. I am tired, that is for sure. I have not gotten any sleep all night, not to mention my mind has been put on strain ever since this happened. I can almost feel the sun somewhere near, and with its inception, this nightmare would end. However, I flinch when I saw the four red eyes went away. I am able to make out that they were in fact two beasts instead of one, but that only bothers me more. I feel like reinforcing my fire at this point would be useless, and my best bet would be simply to run away. I do not know why the notorious beast would not come out in the sun yet is not afraid of fire, but I am not staying to find out. Grabbing everything I can find, I run down my previous path, away from where the eyes have gone to. I do not have much stamina left in me, however, and I fear that such disadvantage would prove to be my own undoing. A few minutes have passed in complete silence, if not for my own foot steps. However, I can almost hear the faint rustling of the leaves below, coming from afar. Something is approaching where I am with unnatural speed. I know I am in trouble now.

My arrow is immediately placed in the golden bow, with both my hands ready to fire as I run. I have practiced mobile archery back at my old home, and I can shoot while running with great accuracy. However, what would this arrow do to such a fearsome beast is out of my knowledge, and I just hope I would not have to find out. My mind goes into a state of frantic as I can now clearly hear the sound of the beast, as it goes at me with maximum speed. I am able to see something in the distance, but I have no chance of escaping to anything at this pace. My speed is no match for such a thing, and the only thing I can do right now is to delay the inevitable for as long as my abilities would allow. If I can stall until the dawn, then perhaps I can pull this off just yet. I also have to keep my run towards that general direction, while avoiding whatever deadly attacks the beast would throw at me.

After a few more minutes, feeling that it is too close for comfort, I choose to take my position behind one of the many trees, in order to gauge the situation. Running is futile, but stalling is a fine plan. It knows where I have stopped, but not where I am. However, as it must runs, I know where the monster is, and it is approaching me fast. I kneel down, in order to take a peak under the cover of the tree trunk, and I can see perfectly what I am dealing with. No more than a few meters behind me, there is the beast in question, crimson purple, standing on four legs, eyes red like a stream of blood. Even though it runs with four limbs, it is at least twice as big as me, with a wolf-like form and a terrifying set of teeth and claws. If those things rip through me, even my abnormal healing capabilities would not be able to help me right now. It has not quite figured out where I am yet, as its head still flung from place to place. However, I feel like it would be able to pick up my scent long enough. This is definitely not something I want to face head on, as that large hide could make my arrows bounce right off. Slowly retracting behind the tree, I realize that I can climb it quite well. However, would it be fast enough before the thing notice I am there.

It is far from a fool-proof plan, but I must try. I tuck the bow behind me and use both the strings of the backpack and the quiver to lift myself off the ground. I move upwards, slowly but quite surely. Just when I feel comfortable enough, the beast let out a frightening roar. It almost shakes me off the tree, but definitely did a good job at clouding my mind. I can then feel it racing towards my position, and not long at all afterwards, it is under me, right at the tree trunk. I have already climbed up a formidable distance by then though, and it appears to be unable to reach me. This is the first time it and I meet eye to eye, and I can feel myself sweating profusely just by observing its killing intent. Incapable of climbing up, the beast seems even more outraged. I gulp and await its next move. The giant wolf begins to claws the tree with its massive claw, shaking my footing greatly. I know I cannot stay in here much longer. It is a good thing that this jungle is so tight packed. I might not be as small and acrobatics as a monkey, but I certainly can jump. Before the tree is taken down under its rage, I am able to climb to a nearby relatively interlinked tree. I do not know what to feel when the original stump is ripped to shreds before the whole tree is brought down, but not fully, rather caught in between another web of branches. However, even though I can continue leaping from tree to tree in order to stay away from his claws, the fallen one has created a bridge for him to reach up to my level. The beast is in no way stupid as well. It recognizes the opportunity immediately and grips onto its handy work, climbing to about the same height as me, its claws crushing the branches that it hangs onto. I no longer know what to do. It wastes no time in jumping to my own tree, hoping to get me in its paws. I react by sliding down the side and onto the ground below, running away. There is nothing I can do anymore, and my mind has literally no hope. The beast is not far behind, however. The distance between it and I closes quickly, from twenty feet, to fifteen to ten, to two and I can feel it right behind me. I roll to the side, to avoid whatever attack it was going to launch. It got me away from the beast's swipe, but I am far from out of danger. I can no longer run after pulling a stunt like that, and all I did was simply threw the animal slightly off balance and made its killing intent for me even stronger.

Am I to die here?

That thought went through my mind as its attack finally connects. Both of its claws were able to charge me as that massive body launches itself at me. It hurts, as blood squirts out my abdomen, as the impact flung me several feet behind, as I can see its claws ripping away at my skin like butter. I know everything is over. It runs at me, as I no longer have the strength to fight back. I can see its monstrous fangs readying themselves to bite on me, its breakfast. At this moment, everything around me seems so slow. I am supposedly at the end of the line, yet I do not see any memories flashing before me, only regrets of an uncompleted dream hanging in the balance.

That is when the light blinds me. A pillar of fire erupts out of nowhere, blocking the path between the beast and me. I no longer have any senses; however, as my pain numbs and my eyes shut themselves close. I hear a weary voice shouting, but no longer able to make out what is being said. I can feel myself shutting down, as the exhaustion plunges me into deep slumber.


	6. FA: Lucky Strike

**A simple warning: if you have not read any of my other stories and/or my profile page but only this fiction, then you might want to check out the profile due to the heavy implication of untatical romance in nature which might put off people with different tastes.**

**If you did, then continue as usual.**

* * *

Chapter_ 5: Lucky Strike_

My consciousness slowly floats to me. It reforms itself as soon as I am aware of my own being. I have never been one to believe in the afterlife, but one cannot deny the existence of the undead. Every muscle in my body appears to be acting up, but I conclude that as a good sign. It is not too agonizing trying to move, and the fact that I can still feel pain means that I am still very much awake and alive. My eyes fail to open themselves just then, but my memories races back to the last known moment of my ordeal.

I remember being chased by what was undoubtedly the most horrifying beast I have seen in my entire life, not that I have seen many, but it even eclipses some of the beasts of legends in strength and sheer terror, and that is no easy feat. I can still feel my own hands shaking from fright, and even though I have not been through a lot, I can safely say that I have suffered physical injuries above most people's comprehension. However, that is unimportant right now.

My senses have been rapidly returning to me ever since my awakening, and now I can feel my surroundings. The first thing that comes to mind is the soft sensation beneath me. I have not felt anything like this in a while, but I at least recognize its properties. This is obviously an actual bed, and a quality one at that. There is also a blanket over my body, but not my face, so it is a decent indication of no one thought I might have died off or similar. Regardless, it seems quite obvious that I was saved and brought here by someone; who was most likely the person who conjured the pillar of flames that I happened to catch a glimpse of before fainting. I would like to speak out in order to gain some attention so I could gather more clues about my current location, but I decide against it. I would have to force open my eyes first.

It was a much more meticulous process than I have wanted it to be, but I was successful nonetheless. Now, I stare into the blank ceiling of what appears to be a simple house. The window is barely open, letting in just that little bit of light. I know I am alone on the bed, but I can spot someone else. Next to where I was lying is a chair, and quite discernibly there is a person sitting on it. I cannot take a good look at this angle, so I tried my best to lift myself off the mattress into a sitting position. It does not turn out so well however, as I have to resort to sitting spread-legged on the sheet in order to support my own weight. I am just too weak, probably after recovering from a coma, at this moment. However, I have a different target of attention. Turning towards the chair, I can see clearly the face of whoever was sitting there. The moon light lit upon the person's features, assisting my weary eyes so they can slowly make out the face. That person is a girl, seemingly not too far from my age. Her hair is long and of an exotic orange color. Pointy ears indicate elven origins, but that does not help much for recognition. She has a long dress, its color matching her hair, on and sits cross legged on the chair, appears to be sleeping. I obviously am not familiar with her, but she at least seems like a rather decent person. This house is small, and since she is the only one here, I can deduct that she gives up her own bed to let me sleep in. Whether she is the one who saved me from the beast is unknown, but I have my doubts. I suppose that by the look of her form, she is most likely a magic user and she might have something up her sleeves that could draw the monster's killing intent away from me. However, if it really was that easy I doubt the problem has not been solved already. I decide to skip all of my questions until dawn breaks, as it appears to be a long time until the night is over. I am at least thankful for the fact that I am still alive and have not lost any limbs in the process. I would not be surprised if people had not expected me to have awakened yet, but at least my unique regeneration abilities seem to still be working out quite well.

Since I probably have slept for quite a few days, I feel no desire to go back to bed at the moment. Even though my muscles are aching and my form is still weak, I know that nothing good would come out of my sitting around on the bed for the next few hours. I would much rather explore what I can of the current scenery and hopefully without posing an intrusion on the house's owner. Placing my feet on the ground is hard, and walking around in this condition is even harder. I imagined that I must have suffered quite the severe degree of injuries to make me sore even a few days after. I am unable to find my own shoes, thus I skip trying to do so. I walk with utmost care in order to not accidentally interrupt the girl's sleep. The house appears to be quite simple, small in both length and width. There is only a distinctive bed space and a holed up bathroom. Everything else is just jumbled together onto two desks. There are spell books, enchantments and some kind of materials that I have yet to encounter. However, I saw, at the corner of my eye, some very familiar items. Approaching a far edge of the two desks, I spot my golden bow and homemade quiver, which leaves me ecstatic. It is probably the best I could hope for, seeing that even my belongings were successfully recovered from that engagement. This also proves that the beast was actually driven off or outright slain, or else gathering these would have been nigh impossible. I feel internally in debt to whoever has taken their ways to do all of this for me, and plan to repay them in whatever way I can.

As the domicile is relatively small, it does not take long for me to scour all parts of relevance in the house. A quick look into the wardrobe confirms my previous suspicions of this house belonging to the sleeping girl, and only her. So, at the very least, she is the one who has enough kindness to have given me the attention as well as looking over me while I was out cold. I am well aware that someone like me perhaps would not do that for somebody else, especially since the two of us do not know each other at all. She clearly is much better as a person than I am, and I suddenly feel guilty because of that realization. If the situation had been reversed, with her being the one in danger and I being the one who could offer shelter, I might not have done what she has, and that bothers me.

Sighing, and sit back onto the bed, in order to take a better look at the girl. She could or could not have been the one who saved me directly, but I at least know that I owe her so much. Truth be told, I do not know of many girls, even when I was a child. My father obviously did his best to try and seclude me from the outside world, so I basically had no friend back when I was little. Later on, there were only guards outside my room at all times, so I had never really engaged in many enriching conversations or social interactions either. At the very least, the abundance of books had helped me with preparing myself for my eventual outing. It was not, regrettably, able to cure me of my cynicism, and I am beginning to learn that I would have to be doing that gradually by myself. My mind snaps back to the girl before me. She would easily qualify as what could be called attractive in those picture books that I happened to come across in my reading. Regardless, I am indifference of other's appearance, or at least that was what I felt.

I lack of indulgence at the moment, for there was nothing I could have done more within these boundaries without leaving or waking up the person who is in the house with me. I simply sit, my back to the wall, lining myself with the girl, so she would realize that I have awakened once she herself does so. In the mean time, I simply close my eyes and let my mind drift off to wherever it wants to…

…sun light hits me, pulls me away from my own apathy. Hours have already passed by while my mind goes back and forth into a blank state. It eliminates my perception of time, and helps immensely in waiting out to an event. For it was not slumber, I feel no need to freshen myself, only loosen up my strain that this sitting position has been putting on my legs. Straightening them out takes little time, and I can go back into waiting. I suspect that it should be quite soon before the girl next to me is released from her own unconsciousness. It happens quite gradually though. I can feel her movements through the air, as she extends her arms in order to firmly grasp her own surroundings.

"Oh?" Right on queue, as she notices my being up. I turn my head towards her, to see her expression displaying that of utter rapture. It pleases me a bit, knowing that she is happy to see that I am up and fine. "You are awake! I was worried."

"Yes, thank you for that." A little smile creeps up my face, without my knowledge. I feel that we should be engaging in a more suitable position for a conversation, so I drop my feet on the ground as I move onto the edge of the bed. However, she does not stay on the chair, instead getting off it to sit next to me on the bed. It is a sense of closeness that I have never quite felt before. I do not particularly like it, but I feel like it would not be right for me to protest against it, for she has offered me so much. "I must ask: for how long have I been out?"

"It has been about three days or so." I can almost feel her smile having an effect on me. It seems so delightfully pleasant that I was hard to fight against it. Her voice displays a certain degree of sadness, but I am not in a position to ask. Rather, she does not appear to be quite interested in exploring said aspect either, and just wants to go through with what she is thinking. "Truly, I was rather afraid for your wellbeing when I first found you in the woods. I was thinking that it would take you at least a week to recover. We were quite lucky, indeed."

"Are you aware of the identity of the beast that attacked me?" I felt like I am inclined to know. Surely, it might be a bit much to expect her to know, but I would not hope to get my information from any other sources either. Since she was there, judging from her words, it would only be safe to assume that she knew what happened afterwards and just what I was being threatened with. "I was told that it was a beast that has been roaming the woods for quite some time now, and it is apparent that I was unlucky enough to cross its path."

"Ah yes, that monster. Most people are not aware of its true identity, but that terror is actually the last of the mythical race of the Lycanthropes." Her voice becomes stern, as I am aware that she is being fully serious. I am vaguely aware of Lycanthropy from reading story books. I am not sure how much of those would be able to be held accounted, but at least my image of such a thing would be a half man half wolf being that has the ability to change appearance in relevant to the moon's cycle. However, that makes no sense in this situation, for it does not explain how far off into dawn it was able to chase me, or perhaps I have been missing some important details. "It is researched and concluded that they turn into their humanoid form in the day and their beast form at night. When I found you bleeding, it had to retreat because its time was already running out."

"So basically, it was nothing but fortune?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I do recall Syllabear's words of staying away from the monster at night, but I truly never expected it to be a Lycanthrope that has its time being limited. That should have made an advantage for me, really, but I do not hope to meet it again.

"Yes," The girl lightly scratches her head. Her expression appears to be a bit fidgety and guilty. "I wish I could boast that I was the one who saved you, but all I really did was simply distracting that thing for a split second. It was the sun that did the rest of the work."

"You mean you were the one who controlled the flames?" It would seem so. This girl really is my savior in every sense of the word, even though she does not want me to think that way. If she had not been there, even if the sun did come up and the beast went away, those kinds of injuries would simply cause me to bleed to death, or become easy prey for the less terrifying but equally lethal predators roaming around.

"Well yeah, it was meant to hit the monster actually, but there is a delay before the spell takes effect." She appears to be trying to put her mistakes off as clumsy, but I am grateful nonetheless. If it was the best thing she could have done to help, then I take it as it is. "I could not time it right, but I did make it flinch a little."

"Thank you." That was the best I could tell her. I am not mad at her lack of success, for it is largely irrelevant to the conditions at hand. The good thing is that both of us got out of their alive, and that is all that matters. Of course, I also have to thank her for carrying my belongings back with me, but I suppose that is already included.

"It is the right thing to do really. You need not be so formal." Her smiling face gave off the vibe of her being modest, but truly because she is speaking exactly what she is thinking, and not like some pretentious individual who scoff off one's life as not significant enough to write home about. She suddenly appears mortified, as it makes me quite intrigued. "How rude of me, I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Lina Inverse, a sorceress in training."

"I am Traxex." I answer truthfully. Lina's eyes open wide in anticipation for the continuation of my speech. I am a bit embarrassed to say that I lack both an occupation and a last name to inform others about. I know well that I have not yet the time to forge myself an identity, but it does feel disheartening nonetheless. I have to speak of the actuality however, as hiding my lack of accomplishments would not do me good. "Do not think that I am hiding something from you, though, I truly just do not have anything else to introduce."

"That's alright; we all have to start somewhere, right?" Her smile is radiant, as if it sheds light upon my own self-doubt, jeering at it as if my worries were nothing but meaningless trifles. I am devoid of comments, but her attitude is simply translucent without the smallest trace of ulterior motives. I am therefore led to believe that she simply is a very carefree person, which is something I am far from. It feels extraordinary to meet a person so different from myself, and there is a fascination in my understanding of her life style. It should lack of worries, and living day by day doing things she wants while also contributing to whatever she cares about. It is certainly a promising perspective. "Do you wish to go for breakfast? You must be hungry."

"Yes, thank you." I answer rather inelegantly, mostly attributing to my lack of thoughts about the current situations. I do not know where I am, but being at the town that I have spotted early does make a certain degree of sense. I took a glance at my own clothes, trying to judge whether it would be fit for an outside morning walk. It appears that I am no longer wearing my previous set of admittedly barbaric covers, rather a graceful two piece of brown tops and leggings. It must have been Lina's as well. Thinking that it must have been her who changed my clothes makes me a bit red on the cheeks, but I brush it off as insignificant. We are both females after all. There should be no complications for such actions. Before I am able to get up, however, she has already, as well as extending her hand to me. I instinctively reach out for it, as she grips on and starts pulling me away with a rapid pace for a walk. I have a lot of questions in stored, but food right now sounds like a much better offer.

As I step out of the house, her hand still holding on to mine, I was able to take a fuller look at the scenery around me. I am in a relatively big town, unlike my previous expectations. The streets appear busy and the shops are always ringing. I am completely oblivious of directions, of course, so I simply go with wherever Lina was pulling me towards. Crossing the various roads, I can finally see for myself what it is like in an active citizen civilization. People of all races and sizes walk among each other, creating a mixed community that must have been very exotic.

The two of us soon stop at a local food place, where people are already gathered up, even though morning just hits less than an hour ago. Everyone appears to be rather active, which is always a pleasant to see. Lina lets go of my hand after placing me down at a table very close to the shop owner. He appears rather bland, but that is none of my concern. The young sorceress looks positively happy to be greeted by him, however.

"Good to see you again, Lina, you look stunning as always." The two of them are easily perceived to be close acquaintances, although the degree of their relationship is questionable. I already feel like I am thinking too much, however, as whatever it is; none of it has anything to do with me. Still, genuine curiosity motivates me to eavesdrop on their conversation. "What would you have today?"

"The compliments are much appreciated." She flashes him back a smile, which seems to brighten up everything else, not that there ever was any moody atmosphere around the shop. It strikes me as even odder, as I just seem to be getting happier every time Lina shows her innocent smile. It looks so pure, so carefree and so endearing at the same time. "I would have two specials please."

"Coming right up," I could be wrong, but I could have sworn the shopkeeper had his eyes upon me, even just for the briefest of moments. I am unaware of what to make of it, but I am not too assured of the ways of the world either. He is the owner after all, and there is no sense in suspecting someone when you are in his or her place, at least that was what I thought. "Hey, who is that girl with you?"

"She's a new friend!" I am somewhat taken aback by Lina's quick judgment to treat me as a friend. I would not actively cause harm in her way, that is for sure, but I am not the most reliable of persons either. Still, it would seem that the fact that she had known me for less than an hour yet apparently trusting me fully like this only makes my situation more awkward, as I feel even more in debt to her. "I met her a few days ago and now I'm showing her across town!"

The shopkeeper only smiles back and return to minding his business. Running this place is rather demanding after all, and I suppose others can understand that. Lina, still quite the up beat attitude, returns to the table where I have been sitting. It was large enough for a pack of five people, but she settles down right next to me. I am rather confused. Why has she taken such an interest in me, which now I am fully aware of, even though the two of us barely knew each other?

"Lina…" I spoke, feeling rather abashed. She was not looking at me before, only turning her gaze now. Meeting it, I become lost in my own words, unable to let out my thoughts quite the way I wanted. She does not say a thing, however, only waiting for me to finish. "Were you the one who brought me back here from the fight in the forest?"

"Well, yes, I was the one who found you." She appears to be trying to abate the ineptness direction that the situation was taking, but is rather unsuccessful in doing so. I am incredulous to her confession, regardless. "The truth was that I, along with my superior, was in the woods for an excursion, when I suddenly got lost. That was when I heard the Lycanthrope's roar. I might have just proven myself a fool for following it, but I found you there, being chased by that fearsome beast. I conjured up the flames in order to assist you, or at least I tried. You were still hit rather mortally and my spell did not even hit, I am ashamed to repeat. It was me who carried you back, but it was my superior, who later found us, which used his powers to mend your wounds."

"Oh…" I am not sure of what to think about the story now. Perhaps I should not have expected it, but really, there is no reason to expect someone who is even younger than me to accomplish such a feat that I have imagined she had. Surely she could hypothetically, but it would not be logical to assume such a thing. Still, there was still one question to come out of that. "How old are you, Lina?"

"I'm 16. My birthday is just a week away." Lina seems to be glad that I do not at least act bothered by the tale she just told me. Even I am not sure whether I was just hiding the fact that I am rather disappointed, or really I was not. I would rather just get it out of my head though. There is nothing good of feeling dissatisfied about a past which I cannot change. "What's yours?"

"I know I'm 17 but… I'm not quite sure when my birthday is." I felt like clumsily chuckle my way through that question, but I simply could not. I can feel Lina slowly feeling a bit saddened by my lack of good answers for all the questions she has had so far, even though she has been nothing but open and honest about mine. In the mean time, the waiter has served up the so-called "special" dishes. It appears to be a bowl of stewed pork, or at least that what I gotten visually and through the smell. Lina's spirits immediately lifts up seeing the food, however, which I suppose is rather convenient for me. She hands me a fork with a beaming smile that it is simply impossible for me to do anything but comply. "Thank you."

She does not reply, simply getting right into her physical indulgence. She gives off the impression that she enjoys the food quite a lot, while I struggle to find the same joy. Sure, it is not nearly bad, but it just does not seem to stand out for me. Perhaps it is because of the fact that I have been eating from both extremes of cooking, luxurious and barbaric, that I just do not have such a tongue for the middle anymore. That does not mean I cannot consume the grubs, but just a lot more slowly and fervently than I might have liked. Soon, Lina finds herself with an empty bowl, why I have barely gotten through half of my share. She turns to me, unimaginably reticent, waiting for me to finish. I do feel a bit in a rush, in order for us to continue on with the conversation. I truly thought I would have been hungrier than this after going three days without food, but I suppose I am wrong.

"Hey Traxex…" Her voice is now surprisingly deep and cheerless, not at all like what I have been envisaging this conversation taking a turn to. I suddenly feel pressured, but my expression is hardened to not show such a thing. In any case, I can do nothing but just wait out whatever she has to say. "I… hope I have not been bothering you too much."

"How so?" I am dubious of her attitude. What does she mean? Was she really thinking of herself as some nuisance?

"You have been rather taciturn towards me. I am not sure what to think, but I feel like I am annoying you." My eyes go wide open in surprise. "I hope I am not intruding."

"No, not at all!" I state forcefully. Usually my demeanor would forbid me from reacting so vehemently about a matter, but that was what has gotten me like this in the first place. It would seem that due to my being ever so cynical, Lina has somehow gotten the idea that I do not want her around. I wish to deny that misunderstanding. I wish to break out of this. I wish to tell her that it is not true. However, all of those emotions remain pent up within me. I cannot allow myself to act so vigorously, only staying true to my own feelings. "I am sorry that I have led you to have the wrong impression of me. I do not hate to be around you at all."

"Really?" She seems rather skeptical of my words and for good reasons as well. I do not quite give out the vibe of a trust worthy person, and I acknowledge it. The fact that she was confident enough to call me her friend and care enough to express is plentiful to me already. I have no need of fancy greetings or special treatment, just following Lina around these past few hours has been rewarding enough, at least emotionally, for me already. Although thinking back, I must admit that I have never really liked being with anyone at all, truly. Even with Syllabear, I just respected his work and grateful of his help, but I never really enjoyed his presence. I was a loner, after all, yet Lina has such an effect on me. Is it because I finally found someone my age that can somewhat relate to my problems? However, I realize now that I have left her hanging for some time now, and I can only nod with a smile, to ensure my position of agreement. "That's great."

"Lina!" My mind clicks, as my expression return to that of a quiet observer as soon as I heard an unfamiliar voice calls my new friend's name. Both of us turn towards the distance, and our attention focus on the one person standing at the front of the shop, looking as distinctive as possible. It is a man, hair blonde and drapes onto his shoulders. He wears a set of knight's armor, as well as a silver hammer in his right hand. He appears young, but stern and hardhearted. That might not be quite what he is, but that is what I have gotten from his expression. "Where have you been?"

"My, he is up early." Lina playfully comments. She seems somewhat approving of his calling out her name in public, but no one else around has been paying attention. They might have stood up or look up to catch a few glimpses, but none so far has bothered to chat. I take it as a sign that the man, whoever he is, is a common sight and a person with at least some degree of fame around these parts. However, I have no more time to asset, as Lina nudges lightly at me and grabs me hand. "He is my superior. Come on, I am sure he will remember you."

I have nothing against it, considering how he apparently is the one who healed my wounds, with magic of all things. I am just a bit grateful, but nowhere near the level of fascination that I hold over Lina. He eyes me cautiously as I am being practically dragged on by my friend.

"Are you…" The man narrows his eyes, trying to recall my familiarity, no less. I am about to step up and answer, but my slow moving lips are quickly cut off.

"Yes, she is that girl I found in the woods." Pulling me back, Lina has her arms around me as her face displays a possessive grin. I am not quite sure of what to feel, but this is probably the closest I have ever been to anyone. I feel warmth so close to me, so much that it makes me a bit warmer as well. That is normal of course, heat transitions that way. "Her name is Traxex, but she is my friend now!"

"Nice to meet you, Traxex." Even though he does not appear such a gentleman, the man at the very least holds his formalities towards me without force. It would seem that his tough exterior is only for show, but that has nothing to do with me nonetheless. "My name is Purist Thunderwrath, the last Paladin of the Order of Silverhand."


	7. FA: Strange Clouds

**Jesus that was a long delay.  
For information, please refer to my profile. For those who could not care less about what goes on in my life and is only hear for the story, please read on.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Strange Clouds

His firm stance makes me slightly uncomfortable, or so that is the first explanation of my feelings which make sense to me. I do not whether it would become otherwise, but right now I shall hold my trust from this man. I have, however, heard of the Order of Silverhand. If my memory serves; they are a group of elite Paladins, led by King Therenas. I am not aware of the rest of the story, but I doubt Lina would hold it from me if I ever decided to ask her.

"Why are you here so early Purist?" The orange-haired girl appears rather skeptical of the presence of the knight as well. However, she does not seem to be keeping her guard up at all, which is fairly acceptable, as I presume they had known each for quite some time. "Usually you would be in your camp contemplating some master plan to take over the city or something."

"You needn't be lippy." Purist seems less offended by that remark than he should, and the fact that Lina seems to be dead serious makes the situation even more alien to me. I decide to watch everything play out rather than trying to pitch in with my possibly petty inquiries. "I am perfectly aware of my duties and regulations. I am here because I am needed."

"Oh? Do you have another mission for me already?" Lina looks rather disappointed to think about it. Her face molds up to a pout, which I feel like giggling just looking at it. I do not know why but her expressions always appeal to me well. Of course, I am able to hold myself from airing an unserious mien. "The last one was just a few days ago."

"A few days ago can be a few days too late." Grabbing his hammer with force, Purist spins in in front, as if to abide by some strange rituals. Lina does not look too unfamiliar with such an act, so I would presume it is something he does normally. It is a bit strange from my perspective, but I honestly know little of foreign civilizations, so I may as well be the strange one. "Besides I would believe your friend would be rather interested in what I am sending you to do."

"Yes?" I finally speak, as this conversation has obviously included me as well. A quick thought races through my mind. He should not have known who I am or what my origin is, so it should be about what he knows has everything to do with me. "Is this about the Lycanthrope?"

"You catch up quickly. I am impressed." I would be slightly annoyed if Purist does not look like a man incapable of the simplest form of sarcasm. I decide to hear the rest of what he has to say, and it should be good. "A lot faster than Lina, for sure."

"Hey!" At this point, I do feel like smiling, which I do regardless of my utmost effort to keep my emotions inside. I cannot help it; it seems, as Lina's outbursts all proves very amusing to watch. She notices my smile though and it does seem to surprise her a little bit. "Traxex, does anyone ever tell you that you should smile more?"

"Eh?" I am taken aback by that question. It is not rude or anything similarly offensive, but I am simply uncomfortable with being asked about my emotions. Still, her enthusiasm does somewhat get to me. I feel obliged to answer. "Not really"

"Well you ought to." She displays a bright smile of her own. I am somewhat overwhelmed by it briefly, but regain my composure almost immediately after. However, Lina appears positively pleased by that happening, which might or might not prove to be disadvantageous as time goes on.

"Anyways, ladies, I need your attention." Purist seems to have had it with our wasting his time. He looks like a man of his duties and I suppose that is respectable, albeit his demeanor can be annoying at times. Regardless, I decide to pay attention to what he has to say. "Actually, here is not the place, please come with me to my camp."

"We were eating, Purist." Lina is clearly upset, however, Purist appears to pay her no mind, as he walks away nevertheless, not even bothering with responding to her.

"I hate that guy so much sometimes." She sighs lightly. I imagine that Lina is somehow abided with Purist, or at least her employment is. She turns a head to the shopkeeper and calls out. "We have to leave early, please charge it on Purist."

"Will do." The man winks slightly. It seems that this has become routine enough for them to not make questions. Lina then held my right arm by her left one and pulls me to walk after Purist. I do not feel that this is the right time to ask any questions, not to mention how my companion is also somewhat in a bad mood, so the short walk is rather quiet.

Soon enough, we arrive at Purist's encampment, or at least I imagine what he likes it to be called, because it looks like a small castle to me. Still, as small as it is relatively, all the luxuries I would find in a normal one is present, which makes this even more of a first impression. Lina seems unfazed, however, which means that she has been here before and the thought of the assignment is enough to make her ignore such a wondrous monument. Or perhaps she just does not have the same taste, I contemplate. As we follow the Paladin inside, I have the chance to admire this marvelous construction that I truly would never be able to imagine if I had only read about them in story books.

"Please sit down." He opens a door from the halls, leading to something that looks like a room of the round table. The strange thing is the setting; however, as there are many empty seats, but most of them have swords or hammers by its side. I do not understand why this is carried out, but Purist does look rather shaken looking at the scene, which surprises me. Lina leads me to the side of the table, relatively, and sits the both of us down, while Purist remains standing. "I know you are not aware, Traxex, but this used to be the Conference Room of the guild's camp. Those weapons you see are of fallen warriors who had been here before with me."

"So that is why you said you were the last Paladin." I am now in the know of the situation as far as I know. However, if I can guess anything from the Paladin, he would not reveal anything else. As I thought, Purist only nods and brushes the matter aside. "I have called both of you here in order to assign you a mission."

"Why her too?" Lina questions the knight's decision. Admittedly she does have a point. Even though I do not really mind what I am assigned to do, but they do not know that, and it is a bit presumptuous of Purist to assume that I would hear his demands for whatever reasons. "She has nothing to do with you, and she has just recovered from a serious injury as well. Who are you to just drag her into this?"

"…the only reason she wasn't immediately treated is because you insisted to take care of her yourself." Purist narrows his eyes, and it is obvious that his words strike a chord. Lina looks as if she is pleading to him to not continue, but her efforts are futile. "I could have treated her with Purification magic, but you were strictly against it."

I am not sure what it is that I am feeling, but I cannot help but unconsciously divert my gaze towards her. Hers is away from mine, giving me this impression that she is being unusually abrasive. Perhaps she somehow feels guilty; because I am sure there is no other explanation.

"You know what?" Lina, her head hangs down, harshly forces herself to stand up. Her hands lay wide on the table with the nails curling up in ire. "I'm done with you."

With that, the girl simply leaves the scene, without the slightest regard to those still present inside the room. I can feel my eyes opening up wide. I cannot even comprehend what just happen, for I just see it as so impulsive and unconditioned, her reaction. I can hear Purist's long sigh as he sits down on the other end of the table after both of us heard the main door being slammed shut outside.

"I honestly did not expect that." The knight appears to be rather regretful of his actions. What he said was far from instinctive, and he seems to know that I am aware of it. Turning to me, Purist begins to explain. "Lina told me to not tell you that, back when she pleaded to bring you with her."

"Continue…" As his gaze is obviously slowing down to inspect my reaction, I feel complied to urge him to go on, because I am quite curious.

"I do not know why, but I am sorry to say that I have made that promise." He resumes the story with a dignified expression, as if to not dishonor his own methodology. Whether it is a correct appeal to reason I do not feel like judging, but I am somehow not mad at him for breaking that promise, as I am able to learn a bit more about the people who I am associating myself with. "I believe she sees my telling the truth as a betrayal of her trust, but she does not understand that it is not the place of a Paladin to be underhand. I hope you understand."

"I understand where you are coming from." I decide to not reveal to him my true response, for I do not feel quite comfortable with explaining myself to him. I stay as neutral as possible.

"Well what's done is done, and I do not expect her to change her mind quickly. It honestly seems a bit childish of her to act like that, but I do not blame her. Thus, I fear I have to concede this meeting." Purist stands up from his sit. It would seem he is not quite bothering with what I am thinking at all. Although, that seems to not be the case as he goes on. "If you could, it would be excellent if you could convince Lina to leave this incident behind us and be here this time tomorrow. Time is something we do not have, and I am sure are rather interested in what I have to say about the beast."

I narrow my eyes. He truly is blunt, but it does not seem to be what has been driving my trust away from him. Regardless, what he said does indeed make sense, so I suppose I shall try my best. At the moment, however, I have more dire matters to attend to.

"Then I shall excuse myself."

I do not even know what Purist is going to reenact within those walls now that I am gone, but I have little curiosity in his business. My business is to find Lina and…

I do not know of what I want to do once I do find her, but right now there seems to be no one else I would rather want to be with. Shrugging to myself, I head back to the shed I woke up in. I would suspect there is a chance that she would be back at the house, and even if not, she would have to return eventually. Just my luck, however, that as I return, the place is empty. I do not want to live this place, for there might be a chance of my missing her return should she does so whilst I am out looking for her. I have had enough of confusion and misunderstanding for one day, and I would very much rather that not happening again. That is why I decide to simply try my luck and stay within the shed, awaiting her arrival…

Hours pass by as I continue to retain my trance-like state. Sitting on the sheets, it is a much better meditation experience compared to my leaf bed back in the woods. Still, I feel that the hours have gone by much slower than I would expect them to. Never have I felt so unbelievably anxious about being alone. Perhaps it is because I have to expect something to happen, I am not quite sure. Regardless, it is starting to dawn on me that just sitting around and doing nothing am not going to do me good.

For the first time in a long while, I feel relatively bored. The fact that I cannot leave this place only adds to the frustration. I decide to relieve by taking a good look around and inspect the elements. Whatever they are, have to be better than what I have been doing up until now. With that in mind, I stood up leisurely and confidently, only to see that there really is not much to have a look at. The place is small, evidently. Thus, there is only so much to look at. I have to avoid the closet, for that is personal space, and I clearly do not want to be seen as intruding. There is not much else that I notice, just a few normal household items that I would expect. I do not find a diary as well, but I am not sure why I was betting on it either.

As I have rechecked the house for at least the third time already, I decide to give up on my aimless quest and simply go back to calming myself down. It would seem I have not been doing that nearly enough lately. As I sit down to finally a peaceful state, I expect time to fly by.

It does.

It must have been many hours before Lina arrives home, but arrived home she does. She seems to be exhausted, and I honestly cannot guess what she has been doing up until this point. She seems somewhat surprised to see me, at the very least.

"Traxex" She pulls up a weak smile, as my face remains stiff. I do not like it when people put up fake smiles. It bothers me to no end to think they cannot trust me enough to abide their emotions truthfully. I do not show my concerns, however, instead simply let her express what she thinks I will accept. "I am sorry to have left you like that, truly. It is just that… I did not think I could have stayed there for another second, let alone only to hear no end to Purist's excessive preaching."

"Did you not expect to find me here?" I nudged her with the question right away. I know I could have been more discrete, but this is neither the time nor the place to be doubtful of my own judgment. I do suspect that if I want a direct answer, I would have to push for it right now. "Have you any concern of my whereabouts at all?"

"I…" I know very well that I am being unreasonable. Surely, in my position, I have no right to be asking anymore out of the girl. However, fair or not, I do believe that I do want her to be honest with me, because I want this friendship. "I'm sorry."

Lina simply slumps to her knees right at the door. I am not aware of whether she is under the influence or not, but she does seem to be disproportionately emotional since she came home. I approach her, and the aroma of a few drinks or two have stirred up my sense well. It has become obvious what Lina has been doing, at least a few hours prior. I do not say anything, instead kneel down to take the girl by the shoulder and help her up. She is clearly not thinking clearly, so it might just be the perfect time for me to find out a little bit more about her.

She remains silent as I move her towards the bed. Gently as I might, it is nigh impossible for me to help her down like this without lifting her entire body with my arms, and that I do not have the strength to do. Thus, my only option is to simply throw myself onto the sheets as well, afterwards carefully lift my limbs over the girl without disrupting her too much. That is the plan, at the very least. The execution is poorly done however, as I end up with her left arm over me as I try to stand up instead.

"Lina" I soft call out to her, as she does not seem to be letting go. There is no initial response however, so I must flip her over upright in order for the release to come at a natural position. It does and I retreat back to the chair. "Would you be honest with me?"

Her eyes rise up to meet mine, as her lips do not move at the slightest. She seems unwilling or simply not focused to answer. I do not hope for much, but still, there is no harm in trying it any way.

"Why did you really run away?" Her eyes look down as I speak, and for that I know she does not want to talk about it. I still want to know though, and I intend to find out. "Lina, you're not making this easier on yourself by not answering."

"What did Purist say?" She finally says something, and I am unsure of whether to simply tell her everything. Looking over, I realize that I should, since I can only expect people to treat me the way I do them.

"He said you were most likely offended by his failing to keep your decision a secret." I state rather bluntly, but there is simply no other way to put it. I await her reaction, but she does not even flinch. That tells a different story. "Is that right?"

"Somewhat…" Appearing dissonance is what I want to avoid, so I keep quiet for a while as she replies. I have all the time I would need right now, and perhaps it is a good idea to take this slow, just maybe. Her gaze meets mine again, as the conversation continues. "What do you think?"

"I don't know you enough, Lina." If this is her moment of weakness, then it might as well be mine. Those eyes look like they are tearing up, and I can no longer sit to be stoic. I leave the comfort of my chair and return to the bed, next to her. My hand reaches out to hers, as she does not protest. "And I'm asking because I want to."

"Thank you…" She smiles, genuinely this time, and I cannot figure out why. It just so happens that my grip on her hand has tightened gradually, and so did hers. Silence takes over the room as I can slowly feel the girl's consciousness fading away. I do not want to startle her by moving her into a good sleeping position, so I decide to simply lay down and let slumber takes me as well.


	8. FA: All a Dream

**Apologies for the increasingly shorter chapters. However, I have a road map to follow, and that's the only way I can focus on writing again. Apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 7: All a Dream

"Good morning." I awaken, once again, to that beaming smile and that flourish posture. I smile also, as genuinely as I can, and open up my eyes to meet her. The baggage I felt last night has completely disappeared as far as I can tell, seeing her so cheerful and alive. It seems that even though she had taken quite a drink or two the previous night, she was able to get up earlier than I did. Either that or I simply overslept, which truly never crosses my mind until now. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thank you." I lift myself off of the bed and focus more on what is happening around me. Lina can be seen wearing her usual outfit, sitting further right to my side. It appears she has been waiting for me to wake up. I do appreciate that, although I cannot let go of my curiosity. I take in a good breathe and continue. "What exactly happened last night?"

"I am sure you could tell that I was not exactly sober as I came home." I nod slowly, as we just reaffirmed the situations to make sure we were on equal grounds. She continues. "I feared that you might become disapproval of me after you've found out the truth."

Up to this point, I have to admit I had not truly concentrated my mental capacity on much other than Lina's decision to abandon the conversation on sight yesterday. Now that I have come to realize what kind of situation I went through, I cannot help but narrow my eyes at her. Lina, knowing fully well that she cannot escape for this confrontation; does nothing but turn away from my gaze, as she expresses fears for my rejection.

"So was what Purist said true?" I question her motives. At this point, all I want is the truth. I am becoming increasingly perplexed with this on my mind the majority of the time and whatever is wrong, I have to settle it right here and right now. "You refused to let him treat my wounds, even though you knew it could have been fatal otherwise, just because you wanted to do it yourself?"

There comes a moment of dead silence. I stare loosely at her general direction, and cannot help but notice her retract from directly facing me. She begins to fidget and bites down on her lips.

"Yes," I receive the answer I expected, but it is nevertheless a huge blow to my perception of the young sorceress. I am here now, awake and fine, but I could have not been, and that is because of her intentions. I do not know whether to lash out at her, as uncharacteristic as that would have made me, or to simply let the guilt eat at her from the inside. "…I'm sorry."

"I just want to know." I am not sure how I feel like reacting. A part of me wants to scream, but I also just feel like letting it go. She did find me when I was half dead, but she also put my life in danger. She was very friendly to me, but I do not know whether it was because she felt guilty or not. All of these thoughts circle my mind, and I need a way to end all of them. "Why?"

"I wanted a friend." I flinch as those words leave her lips. She fell backwards onto the wall and collapses. She looks up to the ceiling and sighs. "I was confident and my ability to nurse you back to health, so that you will be grateful of me, and will want to stay."

"You did not even know what kind of a person I was." I bellow as if my consciousness had just snapped. I cannot she could have been so selfish and manipulative. I feel used, as all of my conflicting feelings before has sunk so deep already that I feel betrayed by them. "How could you have made that decision?"

"I'm sorry." I freeze up, just as those tears start to befall to the side of her eyelids. I feel sunken. She is not crying, but the tears do not stop. I do not even know what to do, thus naturally I have no reply. Time passes without either of us making any move. She curls herself into the corner, while I am situated on the bed, staring at the wall. My mind races blank, as I do not know what is the right thing to do in a situation. What would be the correct course of action, and what would be justified? I cannot figure it out. My thoughts feel like a jumbled mess. I feel like a mess. I know I have to make a decision.

I do.

"Lina," She lifts her head slightly to face me, as I reach down to her. She appears rather shocked to know of my actions, but it does not matter at this point. I do not care what has happened up to now, but I know what I want, and I know that I cannot achieve it without my putting all of the unfamiliar emotions into one big pot and just boil it. I kneel down as my hands reach for her back. It is stiff, but not permanently so as the touch starts to loosen up the edge. I draw her fragile form close to my own, as not long, she is within my tender embrace. "I forgive you."

"Th- thank you," As if she is trying as hard as possible to hold back her tears, Lina bury herself in my chest, as she silently settles down. All the feeling of discontent leading up to now has disappeared for the most part, as I felt nothing but empathy and contempt, for her and myself.

None of us have been moving so far, as minutes pass while she and I appear to be in perfect harmony. I do not feel an urge to do anything, and neither does she, at least until her belly lets out those distasteful noises. She frantically pulls away from me, her arms covering her abdomen and her face as red as a cherry.

"You must not have eaten in a while." I smile and say. As uncalled for as that noise was, nothing of it made me think any less of her. She does seem deeply mortified, however, and simply nods. I would like to offer her something to eat, but being the stranger in this vast unknown land truly does not does me any favor. A moment of thinking simply suggests me to take the most honest path of action. "What would you like to have?"

"I have not touched food ever since yesterday's morning." She sees that I am not being difficult, thus she stops acting flustered. Standing up with a finger on her chin, Lina appears to be in deep thought. That does not last long however, as her cheerful smile returns as she seems to have come up with another brilliant idea. "I would gladly treat you to some fried Kobold. Trust me, you would not find anything so fulfilling, yet cheap, anywhere else in this side of Lordaeron!"

"I would take your word on it then."

Just like that, as if every negative energy just parts away, we depart from the humble home. Lina looks like her usual self, cheerful and life-loving, while I walk beside her, listening to the tallest tales and the wildest depictions of legends. In this crazy world we inhabit, however, I would not rule anything out of possibility. Having said that, Lina's own reactions to some of the stories she is telling are certainly undermining her intentions to make me impressed. The walk is brief, as we arrive not so long after, as the sun hits the middle of the sky. No fussing with the owner this time as well, Lina pays her full attention to me, except for ordering the fried meat. I have had stags and squirrels within the forest before, but I have never really seen a Kobold anywhere except for the books. To be truthful, however, when you have nothing but time, all you can really focus on is reading. I was never really interested in cuisine, but at least I know enough of what my body can handle and what it cannot.

"I do not believe you have had anything like this before, if this was your first time in the city." Lina looks smug, boasting knowledge that she seems to hold so proud of. However, she does not give off the stench of arrogance when she does, as it is simply fun and games. "Do you know why?"

"Kobolds are not naturally inhabited in West Lordaeron?" With that, a smirk creeps up on my face as Lina's expression drops dead. It truly looks like she does not comprehend how I was able to deduce such a thing, as if it is divine knowledge. While of course, reading proves helpful once again. I never thought something so trivial would come in handy when I came across those books, however. I am not sure whether it is healthy for me to take such a liking to her apparent misery. Regardless, I have to say I am enjoying this. "Do you know why I know?"

"No," She attacks with what has to be one of the most effective blows that do not hurt me, a pout. I cannot believe such a thing could have ever been so fun to see and absolutely devastating to face. I giggle, not really noisily, but it is enough for the both of us to realize that there are other people in this eateries. Both of us settle down quickly, as it is highly undesired to draw attention. Then again, as our eyes meet, it is obvious enough that we enjoy the conversation enough that we do not have to continue. The food arrives soon afterwards. As pretentiously knowledgeable I am of Kobolds, I truly would never have imagined it would look like this smoked up, not to mention the smell.

"Is this supposed to smell like that?" I have to admit I shy away from my plate a little bit. I can somewhat understand what Lina went through just a moment ago, as I see her lips curl up into a smile.

"Well, if you do not want it, I shall be happy to take that off your hand." Her arm reaches out across the table and slowly touches my plate. As if within slow motion, those slim fingers wrap under the base of the silver and lift it inch by inch. As the strong smell diverts from my space, more and more is my attention fixed upon it. I do not really feel like admitting it, but I have to say she is making this a lot more desirable than I would have initially. "It sure looks tasty from this end."

"It would appear I do not hold much of a choice." She picks up the notion of my surrender rather quickly as she lets go of the plate. I cannot help but notice the smell, however, as it is rather rich, and that my being soft. However, before I could draw up enough courage to initiate a move, Lina has already picked up her own fork and stuck it into one on my plate. I look at her as she holds it up in the air. "Excuse me?"

"Open up." This is now officially the most embarrassed I have ever been. The strangest thing is I do not have much of an urge to refuse. Who else in this place even knows me? It certainly makes Lina happy, and what else do I actually care about right now? With that in mind, it is a bit easier for me to lean forward and allow her to feed me that way. It reminds me of that last few weeks where I actually had someone take care of me. I believe she was a just any woman in the kingdom told to keep me alive when I still did not know what I was eating. As soon as I hit 6; I was alone. Even though I do not remember who it was, I am already feeling emotional. Perhaps I am expressing something unfamiliar, as Lina certainly appears to be surprised as she looks at me. Perhaps she is worried about the food. "What is wrong? Is it not good?"

"No… it is rather tasty, even." I regain my composure as my teeth chew through the meat. I have to say that I was wrong in being prejudice against such a mysterious element. As the taste spreads through my mouth, I can start to understand why people would like such a thing so much that they would call it cuisine. I am sure Lina knows not of why I was so taken away by the moment, unless she truly believes the food really is that good. Confused, she takes a bite for herself, and even though she obviously enjoys it, there is still that look of perplexing on her face, as if feeling she is missing something. I call out to her. "Lina, it was not the food."

"I can see that, but not understand why you look so taken aback." She inquires. She genuinely wants to know, it simply is that I do not feel I am ready to answer that question just yet. I simply stay silent and continue on with the meal. Lina, although looking rather expressive and bothered, decides against expanding on it and simply get back to eating as well. Undoubtedly it is one of the quieter times I have spent with her, but I do not think either of us minds. However, as all of this is going on, I also felt there is an empty part of my memory that is both rather apparent yet missing. It shows. "What's wrong?"

"Were we supposed to be doing something right now?"

…

"I see you two have decided to show up," Says the man at the end of the table. His blonde hair is as frivolous as ever, although I have little else to comment on it. Honestly speaking, there is a certain part of me that feels guilty to have informed Lina so late of his callings. On the other hand, I have no personal or otherwise obligation to conform to his request at all. It simply is a matter of transaction, and now that we're here, all we really are doing is waiting for whatever he has to say. He does not look too upset about our not showing up on time, but I suppose even if he is he would not show it. "Take a seat."

"I apologize for yesterday." Lina, unlike me, is speaking in an apologetic tone. It is not surprising, considering how the two of them would have known each other for much longer than I do either of them. I comply with his request, while Lina remains standing for whatever reasons, as if awaiting his approval. He does not say anything, but over that moment, he suddenly appears vastly different. The beaming smile of the young sorceress returns, and she sits down next to me. I am amazed. Do the two of them have such a subtle connection that one would understand the other without the need of gesture or words? I do not expect an answer even if I did ask Lina later, however, and thus I simply stay still. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about before?"

"As I was getting at previously, I have a mission for the two of you." Purist takes out a document from a box on the table, seems to have been sealed off quite carefully prior to its just opening. The document itself seems long and trivial from my end, although I have no doubt that a person like Purist has carefully examined and re-interpreted every single character on that piece of paper. He is actually doing that right now, but only skimming. "The reason I wanted both of you is… actually, Lina, have you told her yet?"

"Actually… I forgot…" I and Purist look at her with sheer amazement. One would think that after the huge blowout that happened yesterday she would make sure that any similar incident would not happen. Of course, her expression shows off her obliviousness completely. No malice is shown, and thus we simply sigh. "Traxex!"

"Yes?" I reply to her seemingly innocent question, not knowing of what to expect.

"I would like you to join the Order of Silverhand with me." With that, her eyes seem to be sparkling. Saying I did not expect this would have been an understatement. Sure, I know that she is affiliated to Purist and his guild in one way or another, I would never have thought of her as a member nor would she have wanted to me to join her cause. I am certainly in a bit of a shock, as I am not sure what to do. "What do you say?"

"I do not think she is ready to make such a decision just yet." As much as I do not want to say it, Purist has just helped me avoid such a dangerous moment. I would not like to play cope-out, but I truly do not wish to inherit anyone's idea at the moment, even if it is from Lina. She still appears to be rather hopeful. "Even if she wanted to, she would have to prove herself first."

"Is this why I am concerned in this mission of yours?" I ask. My tone is not nearly as unsympathetic towards him as it was before. It is the least I can do after all. I still am quite conscious on whatever this mission is supposed to be though, as I do not wish to push myself into situations I cannot handle.

"Absolutely."


End file.
